Edge of Darkness
by Legendaryicon
Summary: 30 Years have gone by. The Galaxy has lost her Hero named "Jane Shepard". A new threat within the Galaxy has returned. A threat that was once put away. A New Hero named "Leon Mason" must stop this Threat before it becomes worse. Before it ravels the Galaxy's New found Code to exist as one. PART 1 of Trilogy
1. TOMORROW

_**" I hope this story is cherished like many others I have read"**_

_**"Please I hope it is, and let me know how I'm doing in this"**_

_**"This story I will try my hardest to write best"**_

_**"I find it hard to write Mass Effect Stories now a days because of how it's seen by many readers"**_

_**"So please I will try and work hard on this"**_

_**Author- Legendary Icon**_

* * *

CHAPTER 1

TOMORROW

The massive battlefield was blown away by constant battle. A fierce battle that had gone on for days. One with constant violence for control.

A fierce will to take what shouldn't be taken away in the first place. The ground floor was nothing now. Pure dirt rocky terrain of burned flesh and armor.

The ground was dirt and ashes of what was living and combatant. One side of the battle field were constant soldiers of the Alliance Military.

Moving in various directions. Many struggling to keep up within the movements. Many soldiers in numbers of 20 to 30 moved rushing side by side.

Explosions erupted from under the ground. Bursting into large piles of flying dirt debri.

Soldiers moved through the debri struggling as they jumped over small and large exploded holes.

In the sky Alliance Fighters flew over them heading towards the opposite side of the massive battle. Shooting and dropping bombs.

The Alliance fighters moved away after they're bomb runs. Heading back up into the clouded sky.

Alliance M-22 Mako Tanks drove through the dirt ground. Some hoped over the deep holes in the ground. Makos drove past the running Alliance soldiers.

Gunfire and lasers flew past them. Some slammed heavily into the steel armor of the Mako.

Some Alliance soldiers died from gun fire others died from the built bombs in the ground. Many scattered Landmines.

Causing the Alliance Military to struggle to move on ahead in this battle. Alliance Carriers, Large shuttles that can carry 30 Alliance Soldiers and drop off a Mako.

Carriers landed into hot zones as there side doors opened allowing the Soldiers to rush outside. Constant explosions went off all around.

High above the sky Alliance fighters flew past other Carriers entering into the ever lasting black clouded skies. Some Carriers weren't so lucky as others.

Many of them were instantly shot down by the enemies flying Fighters. Moving in complicated strategies. Heading left and right.

At the far distance an Alliance Carrier came down flying into the blackening sky. Heading in a quick falling movement.

* * *

**_Inside the Carrier that has entered into the clouded sky...The Carrier was known as Alliance Carrier Number "497"_**

Shaking went on. Alliance soldiers stood facing each other's backs. 2 single file lines they stood. All 30 of them.

They're commanding officer stood in front of them all. Looking towards them she stared angered. Noticing they're ever growing fear within them.

Each one was standing ready. Men and Women side by side. 15 of them were Men and the other 15 were Women.

Each held either "Lancer Assault Rifles", "M-23 Katana","M-55 Argus","Black Widow Sniper rifle", and the "M-37 Falcon".

All stood silent. Nothing came out. No words or cheering. Nothing. Shaking went off more and more. Lights were well lit. As the Carrier shook.

Moving more and more. The Alliance soldiers all stood. Holding on the handle bars tightly. There leader she looked towards all of them with no helmet.

Her helmet was in her right hand. A helmet named "N7". The N7 special Forces within the Alliance Military. Her hair was short. A light blonde.

Her Iris eye colors were blue. She looked towards everyone. Her name was "Martha Goren" **_First Royal Female "F.R.F."_**

**_-Quick Note(First one of her Family who has been accepted into the program and became an N7, first female of her family actually)-_**

"Listen up! Fight and never surrender, the enemy doesn't take any hostages at all!"she yelled

"Ma'm! We are Here!"they all yelled as one

"All of you are the future of Humanity, just as it was against the Turians, then the Krogan before, we will not surrender to this new enemy!"she yelled

"Yes Ma'm!"they yelled

"As we touch the ground we will get out there and kill all of them that stand in our path !"yelled Martha

"Yes Ma'm!"they all yelled

"All of you! Will be heroes back home! All of you have reasons to fight this War! Many of you were brought here for other reasons!"she yelled

"Yes Ma'm!"they yelled

"Remember! We are here! For the people! For ones who died! For those back at home! To pay for the lives of the Fallen!"she yelled

"HOORAHHH!"they all yelled

Martha grabbed her helmet and placed it on. Her screen showed there signs and the team number. The team number was**_ "497"_**. She stared at them.

"Landing in 3...2...1...OPENING DOORS!"yelled the voice of the pilot

The lights turned off and switched towards green. The side doors opened as She placed on her N7 helmet. All soldiers ran out aiming there weapons.

Gunfire returned towards the rushing Alliance soldiers. Some as they ran out were instantly killed by heated lasers. Martha fired her N7 Piranha.

Aiming towards the many other distant enemies. An Alliance solider looked back seeing her tactics and listening to her orders through his helmet's radio.

She yelled and pointed towards the heavy direction in the north. They're shuttle was taking off. Yet as it was.

Gunfire came from the far distant Massive Mechanical Grey Turret. Martha looked towards the fighting Alliance Soldiers as they rushed.

Some were dying ahead of her. She rushed sliding across the dirt floor heading towards the incoming enemy.

Aiming forward as her N7 Piranha fired into the direction. Martha quickly got up to her feet again.

Yet until an exploding blast killed the front line men from an enemy tank. The explosion was large. Causing many to fly into the air as they screamed.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW...TOWARDS AN ALLIANCE SOLDIER...ONE SINGLE SOLDIER AFTER THE ENEMY TANK FIRED AT HIS PLATOON..._**

Blurriness was seen. His eyes opened up and closed. He struggled moving as his body ached and was hurt. Nothing serious as he wasn't close to be injured.

Yet his Alliance helmet was cracked. Broken from it's visor as he tried to stand up again. He dropped onto his knees. His body felt such incredible pain.

His muscles didn't want to continue moving at all. He stared at the ground. His hands were shaking. He had lost his Lancer Assault rifle.

His eyes shook in constant fear. He remembered this feeling from training. He stopped and removed his broken Alliance helmet.

As he did he tossed it to the side. It rolled back towards him. The broken glass visor staring back at him as he looked up then towards it again.

His hair was short and Black. His iris colored eyes were silver. His skin color was light brown. His small thin goatee was colored black.

His name was " **_Leon Mason_** ".

Seeing what the sense of death was like. The soldier looked up towards the sky. He was inside a large exploded hole from the result of the blast.

In front of him came the sounds of feet. He slowly looked up towards the sounds. Explosions, gun fire, yelling , and distant shooting was heard all around him.

The Alliance Soldier looked up towards his facing enemy. The enemy stood tall. Staring towards him. Holding a large Anti- Triple Laser rifle.

Able to fire 3 lasers at once rapidly at the firing rate of an "Avenger Assault rifle" or "geth Spitter rifle". The weapon sounded off as it took aim.

It glowed light green. His eyes stared towards it. Yet at that single moment. He looked towards the face of his enemy. The enemy was scard.

Torn apart from constant battle. Its white chest plate was dirty. It's 3 fingered hands were dispainted.

It's long neck was rusted and it's one single glowing light within it's head stared towards him. This one single Alliance soldier.

The soldier grew angry as he stared towards it feeling weak and helpless. He slammed his right hand into the ground.

His body glowed with ever growing angered Biotics.

**_(Why?,Why do anything that would kill you ending what little life you know of?")asked a voice inside his mind_**

"ARGHHAA!"yelled Leon

As he yelled he shoved his right hand forward. The standing enemy was known as "GETH". Quickly thinking it fired towards the soldier.

Yet only to be sent flying into the air. The Soldier ran out from the hole, and headed out again into the fight. His body glowed with surging biotics of Light Blue.

He rushed forward running. Rapid gun fire flew towards him. His body glowed with blue biotics protecting him.

**_(Never lose the sight of the enemy, and never lose your will)said an echoing voice through his mind a voice named "JAVIK"..._**

Leon continued fighting as he heard these words. Speaking words of truth inside his mind. Running towards the constant movement of battle.

Martha followed behind him. Many Allaince soldiers continued beside him. Rushing the enemy.

* * *

**_EDGE OF DARKNESS_**


	2. EVERYDAY

**_(At this point, I'm listening to a song named "Everyday is the same" By Nine Inch Nails)_**

CHAPTER 2

EVERYDAY

Geth infantry fell into the ground. Mako tanks roamed through the stations. Tearing through the heavy built armor walls they built.

Stations at the far end of the battlefield that made there equipment exploded. Alliance soldiers tossed grenades into the air.

Exploding the 2nd and third floors. Small camps of Geth building and re fixing there units exploded.

The Alliance was barely gaining the upper hand within the moment as they were lead by more than just one "N7" soldier.

Many of them headed into the Geth Stations called "Dreads". Massive stations with high producing infantry supplies and repairs.

Out of the 30 stations half of them were gone within the first 5 hours of the day. Alliance soldiers killed they're enemy without any remorse or second thoughts.

Alliance Carriers and shuttles came down into the half won battlefield. One of the shuttles opened up as more Alliance solders rushed out.

Yet One soldier inside wasn't Human. He walked out without any care of what was going on.

Heading towards the nearly complete camp Area for the Alliance Soldiers as they were repairing they're Makos and shuttles.

The Non-Human soldier was a Turian named "Niuma", her body armor was black and grey colored.

A Specter Turian that had been sent by the Council to aid the "N7" Forces and Alliance Military.

She walked towards the Commanding officer in charge of this sector as she stopped facing the back of Martha. At this moment.

Martha was over looking at the schematics of the battlefield on her omni tool. A large hologram in front of her glowing orange.

She stared with no helmet on. She held her helmet again in her right hand. Her weapon was on her back.

Around her were damaged Makos and wounded Alliance Soldiers.

Niuma looked around seeing the massive casualties. Noticing damages as the battlefield had gone farther down towards the North.

"Lieutenant Martha"said Niuma from behind her

Martha lowered her right hand and sighed. She closed her eyes looking down towards her feet. Feeling like she was this was only going to get worse.

"You don't have to sound so formal Niuma, you know me well enough"said Martha as she turned around looking towards Niuma facing her

"Alright then, Martha you know why I'm here"said Niuma

"Look I know what the Council wants but this is a Human concern with what happened back at Helios, nothing of disrespect or misjudging you Niuma I promise"said Martha

"I understand Humanity wants to deal with this problem on they're own so would my people if this had happened to them"said Niuma

"What happened I don't believe it being they're fault entirely without any disrespect"said Niuma

Martha looked towards her left standing to her right side. Holding her helmet in her right hand. Looking towards the far north.

"I get it, you want to save them, look The Geth chose this by attacking the our new Planet of Helios, a planet we spent Years trying to make it habitable just instantly attacked and invaded?! No they chose it and so are we, this war is more than just getting even"said Martha

"Revenge seems more like it Martha, The Geth chose peace 30 Years ago, why act now?"asked Niuma

Martha slowly walked towards the left seeing the Alliance Carriers at the far distance flying down towards the ground dropping off more Alliance soldiers.

"You want my answer towards that? Or are you just trying to make things more complicated with me and you again?"asked Martha

"Martha I know this must be hard to understand or either accept, The Geth aren't so easily wanting to kill Organics after what happened 30 Years ago with the Reapers they don't want that"said Niuma

"What did you come here for?"asked Martha

"As your friend to gain your word of stopping this, along with the further attacks on the Geth"said Niuma

"Seriously? Asking me to do that? Interesting about what your speaking, to end something that had killed many innocent lives"said Martha looking towards Niuma

"Martha you speak for the Human Councilor she trusts you, I understand you lost your family to the Geth attack in Helios"said Niuma

Martha looked down towards her feet. Staring in disgust believing what she thought was the right call. Thinking of what she is doing.

"What makes them innocent? What are they towards you? What is the truth about them?"asked Martha as she looked towards Niuma

"They deserve to exist as much as anyone else in this Galaxy, and if you won't see it then I will be forced to replace you and I will Martha"said Niuma

"Replace? Niuma don't threaten me, You may be a fucking Specter you have the full hand of the Council on your ass but that doesn't mean for you to have any fucking right to disrespect me like that"said Martha

"Martha...I want what's best for you and your people, i want this to end as much as the Council do but they're innocent"said Niuma

"How?! How are they fucking innocent!? Where is your fucking proof?! Where Niuma!?"yelled Martha as she rushed towards Niuma

Niuma looked towards her. Staring at the angered eyes of her best friend. She said nothing as Martha ended yelling. Both stared at each other.

Alliance soldiers stared towards them. They stood up as they noticed this. Niuma closed her eyes and walked away from Martha. Niuma walked away.

Heading down the battle ground as a shuttle came down towards the ground and the door opened. Niuma got inside and the doors closed behind her.

Martha sighed as she angry and furious with what happened. Thinking of what was talked about with Niuma. Thinking this was the right thing to do.

Martha yelled in rage as she slammed her helmet into the ground.

Martha looked towards the distance and noticed the half glowing sunlight within the everlasting darkness of war.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW...Towards Leon Mason_**

The Mako bursted into flames as wounded Alliance Soldiers rushed running by. Heading towards other wounded.

Checking the vitals and scanning for anyone left alive. Leon looked back and forth as he noticed bodies upon bodies of both sides.

The Newly Formed Geth units. Then Alliance Units lying on the ground. In his left hand was dog tags of his girlfriend.

Leon stood beside the burning ruined Mako tank. He stared off towards the ever glowing sunlight. Struggling to break free of the uttering darkness of War.

Alliance Fighters flew by quickly. Chunks of black rising smoke covered the sky. Leon could see the breaking sunlight. Fires and explosions at the far North.

The Dog Tags dangled moving back and forth in his hands. He closed his eyes. Thinking of what the hell was he doing in this war.

Wondering about what his **_Adopted Father "Javik"_ **had told him.

**_(Never lose the sight of fighting but never lose your own thoughts of what is right and wrong) said the echoing voice in Leon's mind_**

Leon sighed as he opened his eyes again. His face was dirty of dirt and smudges. He remembered her smile.

That large grin full of life that he hasn't seen in a long time. The life of what few in this lifetime ever gain.

**_("I love you, Leon we will see each other again in this life or the next "she said in Leon's mind echoing through him)_**

Her laugh and words echoed in his mind as he remembered. In his mind his love was still alive.

Leon was holding his girlfriend's battle torn, yet working Lancer Assault Rifle. Leon breathed in and out slowly thinking of what has happened.

He felt helpless again. His heart felt heavy as he held onto the tags. Dangling left and right.


	3. TEARS OF ALL

**_At this point of the story I'm listening to a song named "Escape from Earth" Soundtrack Song from Mass Effect 3_**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

TEARS OF ALL

Many Names were made. Alliance soldiers had grabbed the steel named Plates of those who died fighting to regain little of Helios.

Leon walked towards the standing altar. All the soldiers were standing side by side in they're worn out Alliance white and blue battle armor.

Leon held onto the dog tags. Not ever letting them go. He stared at the names. The thousands of names that were placed onto the blackened Alliance Altar.

Giving the little respect they could towards the fallen. Leon looked down at his feet. Remembering the times he had given her.

The times they had enjoyed together. Leon slowly walked forward as it was his turn to place a name. Her name.

Leon looked at her name and touched it lightly. He stared at it. Others stared at him from behind. All raising they're arms in saluting motion.

**_("Really? Your dad is very cool, I think he likes me Leon"said Marcy , "I know he does he isn't the kind to judge anyone so quickly"said Leon)_**

The Name on the steel plate was in White Letters spelling "**_Marcy Sue Myna_**". Leon lifted up the plate and placed it onto the altar.

**_("Wait? It's already out? That romantic movie we wanted to see?! Leon come on"said Marcy excited)continued her voice in his mind _**

"I'm sorry...I-I wasn't there for you...I should have been..."said Leon

**_("Haha Leon, wait my Father's home you know how he gets" said Marcy as she laughed)her voice continued echoing through his mind_**

Leon touched the name plate as he placed it onto the altar and walked away. Heading towards everyone else in formation.

Martha stood at the very front beside 15 other N7 Special Forces soldiers. All standing in respect. Martha noticed Leon walking passed her. She felt his loss.

* * *

_**After the Funeral of the Fallen Alliance Soldiers who died in battle on Helios...An hour and thirty minutes later...**_

Alliance Ships and Carriers went off leaving the planet named "Helios". What mainly remained of it. What was mostly left at all was constant death.

Nothing but ruined land. All torn apart from war. The planet was left untouched as a sign of those brave souls that died on it's soil.

A massive Warship was in space floating outside of the Planet's Atmosphere. Yet the massive hallway glass was facing the planet.

Leon stood staring at the planet of Helios. What was once a dream thought by Humanity. Thought to bring new life towards them.

But now it will remain untouched for sometime. Leon held onto her dog tags. He thought of what his choice was now going to be.

Either to leave this forsaken War, or stay in it and become a Warmonger. The everlasting aching pain inside of him grew with more thought.

If he stayed he knew it would get mind was very troubled about what he was going to do.

As he thought of what Javik had told him about what war was. It made sense. It was nothing more than a simple Mongering movement.

2 Sides who want nothing more than what they want. 2 sides with different opinions that both hate. **_A never ending "ARGUMENT"_**.

"Leon...I thought you'd made it to the lounge"asked Martha

Martha walked towards him and stood beside him. She stared at the Planet seeing the massive blackened lands.

The very sight of what she feels lost within her. Angered by the mere choice over the voice of the people. Wanting more. Yet she wasn't satisfied at all.

"No...I'm not hungry"said Leon as he stared and closed his eyes again

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier, she was a good soldier Leon I thought she was going to be under my command but I-I'm sorry"said Martha

Leon opened his eyes as Martha was trying to relief him. Trying to help him move aside his pain. Trying to help in any way possible.

"Martha I want to ask you something"asked Leon

Martha looked towards him with her hands behind her back. Holding themselves as she looked towards him. The sunlight shined little from the edge of Helios.

"Yes?"she asked wondering what he would ask for

"I want to resign this assignment"said Leon as he looked towards Martha

"Resign? Leon we still need you in this, I understand you lost your love of your life but Humanity needs you to fight back"she said

Leon stared at her. Noticing her reaction to what he had just said aloud towards an "N7" Special Forces.

"Humanity...Martha I can't be apart of this, I know what I'm deciding to do here"said Leon

Leon looked towards Helios again. Seeing the sunlight shining little towards the glass.

"Leon you can't just decide to leave this and abandon what your fighting for remember what we lost"said Martha

"I know what I have lost Martha, and that is why I'm telling you...I'm done, I won't take anymore of this"said Leon as he walked away from her

Leon headed off into the elevator. Martha stared at him walking away. She noticed the dangling dog tags in his hand.

Moving side to side. Martha looked forward again.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW..._**

Martha walked towards the holograms of images. Suspects and the mapping of the terrain in Helios. Martha stared at the mappings.

The room was large for 30 people. Yet only 5 communicating holograms for them was available. The room was split into 30 rooms.

All with they're own space and bathroom. Each one with the "N7" Logos and ID numbers with hand scans and body scans.

Yet even worse she stared at the images of the enemy. The Advanced Geth. They had gained new heights in there technology since the past 30 Years.

Martha received a message as the A.I.'s voice named "Control" went off.

"Send it in"said Martha

An image of a person pepped up. It was Ashley Williams. She stared at Martha. Both stood saluting each other.

Ashley Williams was wearing Human Council clothing. She was the new Human councilor after what happened to Admiral Anderson.

"Martha, I'm glad you made it back"said Ashley

"Me too, Ma'm"said Martha

"I understand the casualties and the report you have sent...I know it's not easy"said Ashley

"Yes, Ma'm...my friend Niuma had gave me her thoughts on this and what we she do"said Martha looking away from Ashley

"Martha...I'm calling it off"said Ashley

Martha looked at her again. Staring at what she just said. Noticing the heavy words she used.

"Understood Ma'm, but may I ask for what reason?"asked Martha

"For the same reason as always Martha, we feel the pain and the loss understand it well enough to see what is needed, The councilor's don't need another War"said Ashley

"So what?! We forgive and allow them to see us as weak minded organics that will instantly run away from a fight?!"yelled Martha

"I don't like it either but this is what it has come towards Martha nothing more than that, you and the 3 Warships are to return all home now"said Ashley

"Come home and stay safe Martha that's all for now"said Ashley as her image went away

Martha couldn't believe it. That was it. Nothing more than just a few words ending a career. Martha sighed as she scratched her forehead.


	4. AMENITY

CHAPTER 4

AMENITY

The shuttle came down from the sky as sunlight shined through the massive land. The green fresh open land of "EDEN PRIME".

The Alliance Military shuttle landed into the green peaceful grass. The doors opened as Leon jumped out with his civilian clothes on.

He wore a white shirt with a black jacket. His blue jeans and white shoes. Leon looked forward seeing his adopted father waiting for him.

Seeing Javik standing with his long samurai like apron. Javik smiled seeing his son. Leon held his military bag over his right shoulder.

Leon walked towards him as the Alliance shuttle took off. Javik and Leon hugged.

"Dad,it's been too long"said Leon

"I know son, I got your message don't worry you'll be fine"said Javik

Both walked into the large house. Entering from the front door. The house was on top of a large hill like mountain.

Staring over the large lower portion of the valley. The small city town like figure was down below where they lived. Leon placed his bag beside the door.

Javik entered after him. Leon smiled seeing the holograms of when he was smaller with Javik.

The holograms were on the walls as the Television was showing a report on what happened at Helios 4 Months ago.

Leon stared at the asari Reporter talking everything about what she knew and remembered about it.

Javik walked into the living room noticing the News channel.

"Leon...I sense your troubled"said Javik

Leon looked down at his feet and reached into his pocket. Staring at the Dog Tags as he handed it to his father. Javik looked towards him.

Not needing to see them.

"Son I know, remember I can read your mind you don't have to say a word if you don't want to"said Javik

"I-I know Father...I'm sorry...If I stayed any longer I would have become..."said Leon struggling to finish what he wanted to say

"A Warmonger...I know what your feeling, I was the same within the empire of the Protheans not knowing what was peace or love at all"said Javik

"Yeah...I don't want that Father and...I failed her...I-"

Javik walked towards him and touched his right shoulder. Trying to calm him.

"No, you didn't...You mustn't allow this guilt to over come who you are my son, you did your best"said Javik

Leon looked back towards him and thought. He saw the truth coming from him.

"There was nothing you could have done to save her life, and you must not bring yourself down because of what happened, WAR is something that cannot be controlled"said Javik

Leon stared at him. Seeing what he talked about. As he was thinking his mind was flowing with emotions. Javik sensed and read them clearly.

He could see what Leon had went through. Javik stared at him ensuring he was alright.

* * *

_**CHANGE OF VIEW...Towards another situation...Another situation within a massive Prison named "Sunset Light" located within an asteroid field.. **_

Sounds of constant rattling had gone off. 2 Security Guards walked into the jail cells. The 2 Armed Turian Guards walked passed one bubble biotic cell.

The prisoner inside the first cell was sleeping. It was a human. The 2nd prisoner was a Vorcha screaming and grunting aloud. Wanting to be free.

They laughed at the pathetic attempt it continued doing. The attempt of wanting to kill them and skin them alive.

"This Jackass man I swear"said The 1st Guard

"What else is new around here?"asked the 2nd Guard as he was barely transferred over from the Citadel Security

"Well here we have our most typical inmate one named "Eliam Kage" (**_This name means Hidden Shadow_**)" said The 1st Guard

"Oh? Really who's that?"asked The new guard

" A new transfer from the outer systems supposedly a tough one"said The 1st Guard

"But I have yet to see him try to even escape"said The 2nd Guard

Both stopped walking as they stared into the third cell. Seeing an exposed slashed back of the Eliam Kage inmate. He was sitting down at the center of his cell.

The inmate was holding clay within his hands. Molding something in them. Both guards stared at the massive pale white solid colored back.

Long downward slashes of blue marks showed. Humming was heard from inside.

"Now is it that time again? Time to check my cell?"asked Eliam Kage calmly from inside his cell

"Yep it is Kage now stand up and turn towards us"said The 1st Guard

Kage stood up. Standing the height of 6'5. His head was shaved. Nothing not even a sight of hair.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW...To Martha_**

Martha walked side by side with her friend. Niuma and her walked within the massive space station named "Citadel 2".

Both walked through the public hallways. Walking towards the elevators in the lower floor named "Presidium Common".

Both went off towards a table as they sat down. Facing each other.

"Look I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier back on Helios"said Martha

"It's understandable Martha, I know how you feel"said Niuma

"You weren't yourself and besides I know you, your one of my oldest friends since well since our first days on the Citadel"said Niuma

Both laughed as they remembered what it felt like in the past days on the citadel. Remembering what it once was like.

"I remember you dated that one guy from the dance club what was his name again? He was a Vorcha or Human again?"asked Martha

"What?! Oh no, it wasn't even a date Martha come on, the guy fell asleep as he failed to keep on with a conversation and it was a Volus I only did it as a favor"said Niuma

"Really? You weren't into anything? HAHAHA"laughed Martha

"Haha, your funny Martha what about you and that? That Turian that just ditched you and really wanted to be friends"said Niuma

"Yeah that guy was and is an asshole for a couple of things"said Martha

Both made a silence. As there drinks were brought over by a Volus waiter. He left walking away as Martha and Niuma continued enjoying the moment.


	5. AWAKENED

CHAPTER 5

AWAKENED

Sounds of withering wind blew past. Leon sat outside on the grass ground. Holding onto the Dog Tags of his beloved in his right hand.

In his left hand he held a Prothean Shard. It glowed white as it read his memories. Read what emotions he had within himself. Moving one at a time.

Leon sat concentrating on peaceful thoughts. The kind that had brought him joy. Leon looked forward with his eyes closed.

Facing the massive open field of the small town below the canyon. Leon was meditating outside of the house. In the back yard.

His clothing was solid white. Nice clean clothes with "EDEN" marked on his right arm in black letters. Javik looked at his son. Outside trying to relive himself.

Trying to get himself back into a solid peace of mind. Knowing that this is his way of living now. Not like before when it was constant war.

Javik stood staring through the glass door. Seeing his son. Behind him was a hologram. A glowing blue hologram.

"Javik? Is he going to be okay?"asked Liara Ta Soni

"He's going to be fine Liara, nothing to worry about"said Javik

"I understand what he has been through, but now this War with the Geth pressuring him into the Alliance Military"said Liara

"I know, it couldn't have been changed even with what has happened I will still watch over him"said Javik

"When are you going to tell him Javik?"asked Liara

Javik looked towards her. He sighed as his mind thought.

"When the time is right Liara, he has been through too much"said Javik

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW..._**

Kage looked forward seeing the two standing armed guards. His white buffed out body was scared and ripped. He stared forward towards them.

His hands were down by his sides. His eyes glowed yellow. His lower jaw had burned marks and burned flesh. His eyes had no pupils.

Just solid glowing eyes of yellow. His fore head had a black line going down the center. One of his ears was gone. His left ear was still on.

Short like a human's ear. His right shoulder had markings,scars of meaning. Ancient words only he could read. His pants were solid black.

His waist had 5 torn cloths dangling around. He weared no shoes or boots inside his cell. Kage stared at them seriously as he breathed in calmly.

His shoulders had slashes. His left arm had burned flesh with black remains. His nose was small. His face was relaxed not angered.

His species was known as "Lotus".

"How was Lunch?"asked Kage

"Great Kage, sorry you couldn't even have any for yourself"said The 1st Guard confidently as he chuckled

"Seriously? Your this calm with him?"asked The 2nd Guard

The 1st Guard looked back towards her. Making a funny gesture towards her. Kage looked towards him. Slowly closing his eyes.

Thinking of what freedom was like.

"Girl I get it, you worry too much about me if this is how were going to spend our time together on a daily basis"he said chuckling with his back towards Kage

Kage gripped his neck. The 1st Guard dropped his rifle into the ground. Struggling to get out of the hold.

The 2nd Guard lowered her rifle and sighed. Seeing the smartly talkative guard dying in front of her eyes.

The Guard's hand stopped as the sound of his neck snapping went off. The body dropped into the ground.

"What a relief really"said The 2nd Guard

"I believe this to be your best performance since the last one, **_Kiasha(2nd Guard's__ Name)"_**said Kage

Kage walked towards the rifle as he picked it up. Kiasha looked towards him. Kage checked the assault rifle and the thermal clips.

"You do know how much of a pain it was to find this fucking place right?"asked Kiasha

Kage walked passed her and stopped as he looked out the opened doorway. Kiasha looked back towards him.

He gripped the top of the doorway. Staring out forward through the massive chunk of thick glass.

"Never mourn what is not painful towards you, Kiasha how long has it been since **_"Muhaka"_**asked Kage

"4 Years, why?"asked Kiasha

Kage smiled as he turned looking towards her. His eyes stared at her then at the dead corpse of the 1st Guard on the floor. Kiasha felt something odd.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW...Still focusing on Kage_**

glass shattered as the body flew through the thick glass smashing into the ground. Kage stood standing thought he chunks of broken glass.

Kiasha stood behind him. He looked around the massive prison as prisoners looked towards him. All cheering. All chanting for him. Kage looked at them.

He stared with his ever glowing eyes of hatred. Kage lifted up his right arm into the air as he fired the Avenger assault rifle.

Guards looked towards him as they rushed towards his location. He was at the 5th floor. High above the lower prison yard down below.

Kiasha activated her Omni tool as explosions went off. Blowing everything up from down below. Guards were thrown into the air. Others were instantly killed.

"That should about do it then, release them Kiasha"said Kage looking down towards the lower floors

Kiasha's omni tool glowed as it unlocked the thousands cells within the maximum prison.

"Kage we have to go, our transport is nearly here"said Kiasha

Kage walked behind her as she walked on. Heading towards the nearby airlock. Kage followed behind her.

"You still haven't changed at all Kage"she said

"Kiasha I see my teachings have brought you towards a higher power"said Kage smartly

"Mercs mainly, nothing too far into suspicion"said Kiasha

Guards rushed towards them as Kage fired back. The hallway was a long tunnel like tube. Heading towards the nearby shuttles and Frigates.

Turian and Human guards returned fire. Trying to regain control of the prison.


	6. INNER DILEMMA

CHAPTER 6

INNER DILEMMA

Liara walked through the halls of the massive Shadow Broker ship. Heading towards her monitor's and holograms. She held in her hands a glass cup of water.

She stared at the scans of the formation on the Geth's attacks. The constant moving and heading towards other galaxies.

Almost as if they were searching for something. Liara looked back as a hologram popped up behind her. A person stood staring at her.

"Tali thanks for answering my call"said Liara

Tali looked at her happily. She still weared her traditional clothing of the Quarians. Yet her clothing now was more. Since she was admiral.

She wore a long blue cloth around her waist. His hoodie was long in colors of white and blue. Her visor was solid grey.

"How have you been Liara?"asked Tali

"Questions and troubling news of what has happened with the Geth"said Liara

"I understand where your speaking from,but the Geth wouldn't jeperdise anything of this treaty"said Tali

"That is what I thought, why act so reckless unless they're being invaded with a virus or something else"asked Liara

"By what I know of, the Geth on Rannoch have had no such reaction nor any action of that sort, maybe only the new Geth"said Tali

Liara walked towards the center of the room. The massive round room with the ever glowing lights high above her. Liara sighed as she wondered.

"What has happened with your people and the Geth Tali?"asked Liara

"Nothing that extreme, not even War but we are willing to investigate this problem"said Tali

"I'll help with this"said Liara

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW..._**

Many bodies lied all around the ground. Alarms continued going off with red blinking lights. Ongoing. Kage walked passed the bodies.

Seeing the awaiting shuttle outside. He looked back at Kiasha. She reloaded her assault rifle.

"What?"she asked

"What has happened with my foundation Kiasha"asked Kage

Kiasha walked passed him entering into the shuttle doorway. Kage looked towards her and followed.

Both entered into the massive tube like path. Exiting into the docking bay and into the opened shuttle.

Kiasha looked back towards Kage as he sat back down. Looking as if he was about to kill something.

"4 Years Kage since the Alliance and The Turians took everything"said Kiasha

Kage looked towards the ground. Thinking as he closely thought of what was next.

"Ashley Williams...where is she now?"asked Kage

"You mean Councilor Ashley Williams"said Kiasha as she removed her helmet

She stared at him. Noticing his troubled mind. She was a female Turian. Her skin color was blue and red. Her eyes were black. Kage stood back up.

Relaxed feeling calm as the shuttle left the prison. Heading towards the smaller War ship.

Kage looked towards the monitor seeing the Prison getting smaller and smaller.

"4 Years...Yet Prison has been nothing but a sense of home to me now, I wonder what has Ashley Williams thought since of our last encounter"said Kage

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW...4 Hours after Kage's break out..._**

Ashley Williams looked angered as she grunted. Wondering what in the world. What now. She looked away from the monitor on her desk.

She walked away looking towards the view of her office. Slide doors opened behind her. She didn't even bother to look back.

Councilor "Darenka Morik"( a Turian Councilor) he looked towards Ashley as she was looking out.

"Im sure your well aware of this dilemma"said Ashley

"Aware?! I was notified when it happened, during the situation as he escaped"said Darenka

Ashley looked back towards him. She stared at him feeling angry and wanting to secure this madman.

"You already know, what he is capable of doing if he escapes out of the Terminus systems"said Ashley

"He can't, we have check points and his foundation has been gone for 4 Years"said Darenka

He looked away from her. Wondering who would be hit first by Kage's actions.

"I'll assemble a team of my best people to capture him, I told you keeping him alive was too much of a price"said Darenka

"He was my capture, and I chose this Darenka let me get a team to assist you in this"said Ashley

"I wont allow this man to live any longer than what he has during his 4 years"said Darenka

Both looked at the holograms and images of Kage. Images of the Prison escape.

"How many teams did you have in mind?"asked Darenka

"1 team with a Specter"said Ashley

"Alright then I have the candidate in mind"said Darenka


	7. WE BEGIN

CHAPTER 7

WE BEGIN

Holograms went floating back and forth. Slide doors opened. As 2 other individuals entered into the room. The massive room was large.

Large with much open space. A thin skinny scientist was at the center. A thin Quarian man named "Hugo Zalgol".

His Quarian suit was white. His visor was purple.

His glowing mouth piece was black as he sang and hummed. Moving his hands side to side in a constant moving motion.

Holograms glowed around in colors of red and orange. Showing images and schematics of "EDEN PRIME". Images of the "CITADEL 2".

"Hugo...how long has it been my old friend"said Kage from behind

"Kage my,my,my you realize how long it took us to find you"said Hugo slowly turning around

Kage walked towards him in brand new combat armor. His body armor was flexible and in colors of black and red.

Kage walked towards him and stopped as he looked at the images of his old home world. Kage pushed it aside as he walked on.

Hugo looked at him and sighed looking away.

"Where is the army now?"asked Kage

"As of now, they're headed towards the planet named "EDEN PRIME", why there though?"asked Hugo

Kage walked passed him and tapped his left shoulder. Kage walked towards the very image of EDEN PRIME.

Seeing the little civilizations that were built within it.

"Protheans had lived there, what a perfect example towards Ashley Williams as when the Geth reunites back towards the planet they attacked before"said Kage

"She won't be able to resist at all"said Kage

"Do you plan on going there sir?"asked Hugo

"I doubt it, as of now Ashley Williams might have been informed but that doesn't mean she'll have the courage to face you"said Kiasha from behind Kage

Kage looked at the images. Seeing the open yards of terrain. Noticing the signs of life on the mappings of Eden Prime.

Kage noticed a certain detail he gained attention of. The distant homes scattered across the Valley's and the cities. Kage understood this motion.

"What is this now?"asked Kiasha

"That is "Javik" the Prothean that helped Ashley Williams before"said Hugo

Kage crossed his arms overlapping each other. He found it interesting. Kage stood firmly up.

Cracking his neck and feeling relaxed. Feeling eager to gain revenge.

"Peace...How Interesting to be found"said Kage

Kage turned around and began walking away.

"Kage? Your serious?"asked Kiasha looking back towards Kage confused

Kage stopped and looked towards her. His eyes stared towards hers as his smile grew. She knew he was instantly.

Knowing him for well enough. Kage turned around and continued walking slowly with no worries at all.

"Allow the good doctor to supply you on your journey Kiasha"said Kage as he walked out of the room and heading towards the armory

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW..._**

Ashley Williams stood beside Councilor Darenka. Both awaited as both Turian and Human crew members went on into the awaiting ship.

Niuma and Martha walked towards them. Both stopped and saluted the councilors.

"Councilors"said Niuma

"Stop Kage at any costs, we don't need another uprising from him"said Darenka

"We won't fail you"said Martha

"Everything is on your shoulders now Martha, Niuma"said Ashley Williams

Martha looked towards her left seeing the Normandy Ship. Awaiting them. Just there.

Councilor Darenka finished speaking as he congratulated them both and walked towards the elevator.

Niuma walked on into the air lock. Getting into the Normandy. Martha and Ashley stood side by side.

"Incredible it's still here"said Martha

"With a few new upgrades, small different details and such"said Ashley as she smiled staring at the Normandy Logo on the side

"Thank you Ashley for this"said Martha

"Shepard would be proud"said Ashley

"I believe she would be"said Martha

Martha shook hands and hugged Ashley as she headed off into the walkway of the Normandy.

"Martha"said Ashley

Martha stopped and looked back.

"Don't underestimate Kage, he is complicated and cunning"said Ashley

"Yes ma'm"said Martha as she entered into the airlock

Martha walked into the remade again. Fixed from well everything. Seeing the many working people side by side. The Galaxy Map was at center.

Niuma was there checking for what destination she would choose.

"Let's get going"said Niuma

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW..._**

Leon looked up towards the sky seeing the massive Mass Relay at the far distance. Seeing the bright light of it's energy. Javik walked towards him.

Both stood side by side. Feeling to cold breeze calmly relaxing.

"Have you calmed down son?"asked Javik

"Yeah I'm good now, I wish there was another way but at least I have made my peace"said Leon

Javik looked down at his feet and towards the distant city below them.

"There are more in life"said Javik

"What?"asked Leon laughing

Javik made a gesture as he looked away.

"Something Garrus told me as he tried hitting on Tali years ago"said Javik

"Really? Heh, now that you mention it, it's been a while since we seen each other"said Leon

"Yes it has, even with what you had to go through"said Javik

Leon looked with a smiling face as he scratched his forehead. Thinking what would Javik mention next. Javik laughed beside him.

"Yeah, Dad your right she would want me to live this life peacefully for me and her"said Leon

"You have a kind heart son, use it to guide your choices and never doubt yourself"said Javik looking towards him

"Thanks dad that really means a lot to me"said Leon

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW..._**

Ships came out of warp. Large numbers of Geth troops. Large Warships in colors of white and blue. Large in length, carrying many in numbers.

Carrying weapons and shuttles ready to head down towards Eden Prime. Empty cold halls. Lights glowed blue and white.

Geth troopers,large heavy tactical units with red blue glowing eyes looked forward. There bodies were hardened bodies filled with protection.

There arms were reinforced with omni blades and omni shields. Others had glowing Omni armor. Kage walked past them as they acknowledged him.

A hologram of Hugo glowed beside him. Glowing in colors of blue.

"Sir,I must advise you as your friend and assistant in this your exposing yourself-"

"Nonsense Doctor, allow them to see what I am and what I bring is necessary for the cause of this rebirth"said Kage

Hugo stared at him. Remembering that this was the entire point of the plan when it came to saving Kage.

"I understand, Geth hacked units are under your command Kage"said Hugo

"My thanks Hugo"said Kage while looking down towards his right arm seeing the glowing omni tool

"Commence attack within the meters of the city, concentrate everything towards it"said Kage

"Yes Sir"said a hired Merc

Kage looked towards the Geth as they moved beside him. Warships headed towards the planet of Eden Prime. Entering into it's atmosphere.


	8. KNOWLEDGEABLE

CHAPTER 8

KNOWLEDGEABLE

Sounds of opening doors went off. Martha entered into the newly fixed War room. Seeing other passing by Marines of the Alliance Military and Turian soldiers.

Both sides working together side by side. Nothing wrong with the new changes.

Yet Martha looked at them wondering how they felt going after a War Criminal like Kage. Niuma looked at the ruined scans of the old mappings.

Old charts and scans of the lost Foundation of what Kage had built. The holograms hovered around.

Niuma looked at each one with her right hand lifted towards them. The center of the room was large and round. Standing in the center Niuma looked across.

Moving little by little. Martha stood crossing her arms. Staring at the schematics. Around the room were stationed officers.

Most looked and typed onto holograms.

Some checked there data pads and shared information.

"What did you find?"asked Martha

"Nothing solid so far besides the fact that this man escaped the prison he was set into and has living connections out there"said Niuma

Martha noticed the main foundations as ruined factories and buildings that reminded her of homes. She tilted her head a little. Noticing the broken symbols.

"What was he doing during this time?"asked Martha

Niuma stopped for a second. Looking up towards the ceiling. Thinking what was the best way of explaining this.

"Kage is one of the few last remaining species known as "Lotus "said Niuma

"Lotus? meaning?"asked Martha confuse on the strange name they chose

Niuma looked towards Martha. Calmly relaxed. Wondering how much Martha knew on this. On them. Knowing she was Ashley's right hand.

"Lotus were strong and willing to gain new Technology, they reached a new height in there development"said Niuma

Martha looked forward seeing the scans of organic soldiers. Bodies adapted and reached a new level in Biotic Energy. A new height in what we call "Evolution".

"My god..."said Martha seeing the many scans of red, green, white Biotic lines going through the entire body

"It's more than what we can consume...more than what we have within ourselves when learning and adapting over time"said Martha

Niuma looked away then walked slowly forward. Her feet made sounds as they walked on the steel floor.

"They became what the Protheans were in a short time, using Geth Technology along with the Newly formed Mass Relay power, they created "Lotus"said Niuma

"They forced there own evolution? For what? To be recognized? To be known?"asked Martha staring at the scans of muscle mass and biotic mass

"They did, after they did that they revolted once the Councilor's tried to prevent this as they believed it to be wrong, both sides had there own words"said Niuma

"They forced children, families, Kage was among one of the many first to go through this evolutionary faze, Councilor's refused there seat for New Species, and allowed the Humans to take there place"said Niuma

Martha looked towards Niuma as she looked at the images of symbols. 3 sides of societies. 3 Sides with different visions of the future.

"Lotus didn't like it one bit as they felt cheated and tossed aside after, so they ended up revolting against us"said Niuma lowering her right arm down

"Turian Military, Human Councilor , Ashley went in didn't she and confronted Kage"said Martha

"Yes, Ashley took point on this operation along with the aid of her allies, Garrus Valkarian took the side of the Humans and gave her support with the Turian Military along side the Turian Councilor"said Niuma

Martha closed her eyes. Wondering about what has happened so far.

"Why the Geth then?"asked Martha

Niuma looked towards her. She sighed. Thinking about it very easily and quite well.

"To me, Kage is using them since his people are now extinct, only some live and there captured"said Niuma

Martha looked towards her breathing calmly. Wondering if Niuma was wrong on this subject. Wrong about this confrontation.

"Niuma...I'm just not so sure about it"said Martha

"I know you lost everything...Martha I know this and I know Kage is using them as weapons against there own will, please we need this"said Niuma

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW..._**

Javik noticed the skies. Seeing the massive ships entering into the planet of Eden Prime. Weapons and ships went flying towards them.

Large Machine Guns within the Mountains buried within them. Fired around the home of Javik and Leon.

"Go!"yelled Javik pushing his son towards the left side of the house

Leon looked forward seeing explosions bursting within the ground. Javik pushed him from behind. Piles of dirt and falling trees went off.

Leon tried rushing quickly. Time seemed to move slowly as it always did out on the battlefield.

Javik looked back as shuttles began flying out of the enemy ships. Geth troopers named "Primals" larger with heavy turrets dropped around the home.

Body armor was re calibrated to fight head on Biotics and heavy turrets.

Javik shoved both hands forward. Sending a powerful shock wave. Javik stared angered as the Primal took aim firing head on.

Javik yelled as he shoved his hands forward again. His body was engulfed with green biotics. Protecting him from the laser ammunition.

Leon rushed towards the dirt road. Looking back he noticed his father struggling to fend off the Primal Geth. Large in the height of 8 feet tall.

Leon looked forward as public shuttles flew over his head on fire as they smashed into the dirt behind his home. Javik looked back as he noticed Leon.

"NO!"yelled Javik as Leon looked forward again seeing the parked hover car explode

Sending him flying backwards with burning clothing into the dirt ground. Chunks of flying debri smashed past him. Leon fell on his back.

His jacket and pants were on fire. Leon was partially burned. His body was blackened by the smoke. 3 Shuttles came down at the far distance.

Distant explosions were heard and felt. Sounds of gunfire and crashing ships. Javik was tossed into the ground as he yelled. Rolling on the dirty floor.

He rolled back up to his feet quickly. His body glowed with angered biotics. Struggling to break his enemy.

Kage jumped out of the shuttle. Looking at Javik fighting back. Seeing the body of Leon on the floor. He stopped noticing him.

"Wasteful"said Kage

Kage walked passed him as chunks of broken Geth parts were thrown past him. A loud yell was heard from the house.

The roof burned as Kage smiled looking towards the tired Javik. Calmly looking towards him with his hands made into fists.

"Well now...Javik shall we?"asked Kage

"You BASTARD! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"yelled Javik

Kage shoved his right hand towards the body as he stared at Javik. Rage grew within Javik. Yet Kage's biotics glowed yellow.

" Come now Javik what low stability have you made yourself...and a mockery"said Kage walking towards Javik

Breathing hard. Javik struggled to stand. Not having fought over the last couple of years nor trained physically. His body was overwhelmed already.

"I would have great pleasure Javik, now more than ever"said Kage rushing towards him

"COME ON!"yelled Javik


	9. THE CALLING

CHAPTER 9

THE CALLING

Sounds of burning. Smoke and horrid smell blew around. His nose felt the disgusting smoke.

Blurriness. Constant Blurriness. The empty nothing of black and pain. Struggling to move then to stand. His eyes opened. Heated fires he felt around him.

Leon stood up. Yet only to see himself fall to one knee. He coughed. His eyes noticed Javik being dragged on the floor. He stared shocked.

"NO!"yelled Leon

Kage stopped. Looking back towards him. His eyes stared at Leon's. Both stood 5 feet away from each other.

Leon stood up again his body glowed with blue biotics. Leon grew furious. His father was being taken into the shuttle by Geth soldiers.

"Now...Leon is it? Why prevent me from this?"asked Kage as he looked forward

"Give me back my father you bastard!"yelled Leon

"Father?...Oh shamash (Lotus Language meaning "Lost Child") you have no idea what has happened do you"said Kage

Leon stared at him as he shoved his right hand. A strong lifted was sent towards Kage as he looked back and thrusted both hands.

Kage's biotics broke through the lift and sent Leon flying back into the ground. Leon grunted aloud in such pain. Walking towards him was Kage. Slowly.

"Your no son, your a lost Shamash you have nothing and will be nothing until you see what lies in front of you"said Kage

Leon grunted aloud and looked towards Kage. Seeing him walking through the heated fires. Walking towards him with no fear.

Kage grabbed ahold of Leon's neck and lifted him up towards eye level. Seeing into his eyes. Leon struggled fighting back. Kicking and trying to use his biotics.

"Struggle...we have but we can endure Leon...your just barely tipping what you have...learn and endure"said Kage as he head butted Leon without hesitation

Kage tossed him into the ground. As he did he looked towards the unconscious Leon. Looking down towards him.

"Gain your strength Shamash you'll need it"said Kage while walking back towards his awaiting shuttle

He stopped looking towards the monitors and the Geth awaiting him inside.

"Sir, you have what you need?"asked Hugo's voice

"Hugo I do, I have gained something a new now I'll inform you"said Kage as he jumped into the shuttle

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW... Leon's mind with a small memory of what he had before..._**

**_The sunset glowing over the horizon. Shuttles came down. Landing into the ruined battle field. Leon and Marcy sat beside each other. _**

**_Sitting within a ruined wall. Communications behind them sounded off. Soldiers of the Alliance and Turian walked back and forth._**

_** "Why? What makes this more than what it is?"asked**_ **_Marcy Sue Myna in Leon's Mind_**

**_Laughing went off. 2 Voices. Both side by side._**

**_"Well I thought it would mean more than ever now"said Leon with a smile_**

**_Marcy looked towards the ground. Thinking of what she held within her palm. Seeing the see through steel "Engagement Ring"._**

**_"Yes it does but, how?"asked Marcy _**

**_Leon looked away with his eyes closed. Thinking of what she was going to say to him. Maybe a no or a yes, even a "I Can't" answer._**

**_"After so long together I thought it was right, but you don't have to if-"_**

**_Leon stared at her. She smiled placing the ring on. Looking up towards him as he stood surprised. _**

**_Leon looked up seeing his Commanding Officer Martha arguing with another Alliance Marine. He sighed. Thinking what has he done. _**

**_"Yes, but Leon we can't do anything until the war is over"said Marcy she looked towards him and held his right hand_**

**_Looking down towards her. Leon knew what they had to do..._**

**_"Leon..."she whispered...lastly as it echoed through his mind..._**

**_...Gasping...Breathing..Beeping heart beeps...Breathing...Breathing went off. Sounds of heart beating...beeping and beeping..._**

**_Flashes of death. His father being dragged away. His Father beaten. His body feeling the heavy piles of sand and air. Voices echoing through him. _**

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW...Now back towards Leon's regular point of view.._**

Instantly hearing a loud scream. Leon jolted awake. Sitting up with sweat and no breath of air. Gasping for air he sat up. His shirt was off.

He received wounds within his chest and abdomen. He was healed. Yet pain rushed through him quickly.

Leon closed his eyes as the doctor rushed towards him. Trying to calm him down. He was a salarian.

"Stop! Your still in need of rest"he said

Leon looked away and then back at him again.

"Listen and relax Leon"said Martha's voice from the doorway

"Where is he?! He took Javik! Martha what is going on!?"yelled Leon as the Salarian doctor looked at Martha

"Leave us doc"said Martha

The Doctor walked out of the room. Heading towards his small open office. Martha looked at him and walked slowly.

"What happened was a small diversion, I don't know why he took Javik, Leon what happened down there?"asked Martha

Leon looked towards the ground. Shocked and frightened. Seeing the blurriness go away and return. Martha stared towards his shaking reaction.

Calming down he looked towards her.

"There was an attack on Eden Prime, it was the Geth along with someone named "Kage" that I barely remember"said Leon

Martha breathed in slow as she heard Leon mentioning it. She looked away as she knew what this now meant.

"Kage..."said Martha

"Where are we going?"asked Leon

"Heading towards another part of Eden Prime, a landing site we need to check out"said Martha

"Martha-"

"Get suited up Leon"said Martha

Martha walked away from Leon as then the door opened. She looked back towards him. Leon towards her.

"I'll need you on this Leon"she said


	10. OKITO SITE

CHAPTER 10

OKITO SITE

Shuttle flew in down low. Doors opened widely as Martha, Leon and Niuma jumped down holding there Lancers.

The small Town far below the location of where Leon had lived. It was large and in ruins. Most of it was gone. The other half was left alright.

Yet people, mainly civilians had been taken. Leon stared left seeing, bodies and destruction. Looking back towards Niuma he yelled out loud.

Around them the town was in ruins. Alliance Shuttles flew in over the town.

Heading towards Leon's home destination. Leon walked towards running civilians. Others being evacuated. Leon lowered his rifle.

"Clear!"he yelled

"Clear!"yelled

Leon lowered his rifle. Niuma bended down seeing the body of a dead Turian soldier. She noticed the armor colors as white and blue.

Niuma looked towards Martha. Leon continued walking as he noticed more wreckage. Leon sighed as shuttles took off at the distance.

Heading towards the Frigates high above. Niuma stood back up as she gained little information on the situation.

Martha looked towards the broken Geth soldiers.

Lying lifelessly on the ground. Dead. She stared at them. Angered for what they have done.

"We just missed him"said Niuma

"What do you mean?"asked Martha

"He and our contact, our contact was here"said Niuma

Martha walked towards her. Looking surprised by what she just said aloud. Martha held her rifle into her right hand. Smiling with a chuckle.

"Really?! Niuma where is it?"asked Martha looking towards her

Niuma stood back up and looked towards her. Seeing her reaction. Knowing she wasn't saying much of anything.

"Where does this shit end? Just be truthful, for once why are you holding back on me?!"yelled Martha

Leon noticed the ground. Seeing burned parts of weaponry but nothing like those of Turian or Human. Noticing from the scans of his Alliance Marine Helmet.

The scans showed signs of Geth weaponry. Looking back towards Niuma and Martha.

"Leon where leaving now"said Niuma

"Niuma, who's the contact?!"yelled Martha

Niuma looked towards her. Seeing her asking and wanting answers.

"A Quarian alright?!Now come on, she'll contact us with her new location"said Niuma

Martha looked away from her angered. Feeling left out as if this wasn't apart from her at all. Even though this began with both sides both Human and Turian.

She sighed as Leon walked passed her.

"I don't like this Leon"said Martha

"Lack of Information?"asked Leon as he looked towards Martha

"Lack of trust between us"said Martha as she looked towards him

* * *

**_Change of view..._**

Breathing. Heavy breathing went off. Javik awoke again. Looking around his environment. All tired and exhausted from his fight.

His face badly bruised and battered. His right eye was closed. His forehead was dripping with blood. Geth Sentinels stood tall. Large machine's like Primes.

Staring towards him. Holding cutters (Highly advanced plasma Lasers with rapid penetrating fire attachments). Javik was held within a biotic energy hold.

Energy that held his arms and legs apart. Spread making sure he wouldn't try anything. Javik's clothing was torn. Doors behind him opened.

Javik looked down towards his feet. Seeing the ground floor as nothing. He was above the ground. Sustained.

"Interesting"said Javik

Sounds of forming steel plates came rushing together. Slamming one by one into another. Kage and Hugo entered into the room. Hugo looked towards Javik.

Facing him face to face. Knowing this was one of the beginning ways towards saying hello.

"It's been a while Javik, since you and your friends destroyed my laboratory"said Hugo

"Professor Hugo, you tried cloning Commander Shepard...wanting to use her self against the Alliance trying to regain your project "Havoc" said Javik

"Your damn right, that project is all mine, and your fucking Councilors took it from me!"he yelled aggravated, angered

"I know they used it for a better use than what you planned for them, I believe they made fewer mistakes"said Javik

"They wouldn't know what to do with that! Even less than what it's meant for!"yelled Hugo

Javik smiled at him. Seeing Hugo angered. Trying to scare Javik and make him gain fear.

Kage placed his right hand onto the shoulder of Hugo setting him aside.

"Now, Javik tell me...what have you done with the child since your so talkative"said Kage

Javik looked towards him. Seeing his curious eyes as Kage asked the main questions.

"A life, that's what I gave him Kage unlike you, what you failed to do for your people"said Javik

Kage stared angered towards him. Seeing him proud and determined of what he had done.

"You killed my people's very chance to exist within this society Prothean"said Kage

"I never killed your race, you did that to yourselves, unwilling to accept what was right and what was wrong"said Javik

Kage walked slowly towards his left. Looking down to his feet. Seeing the cold steel plates.

"My people, very few of us now...not many live, how dreadful and yet unsettling"said Kage as he walked passed Javik

Hugo looked towards Kage's back. Javik looked down towards the ground and closed his eyes. Thinking of his son.

"You were right about one thing Javik...We are Ghosts of the pasts"said Kage as he looked back and stopped walking

Javik looked towards Hugo.

"I will regain what I have lost Javik, I will not stay within the shadows any longer"said Kage

"Kage!"yelled Javik

"Our time has come Javik I will hold no longer"said Kage as the steel doors closed behind him

Kage slammed both fists into each other. Looking down at th eground. Kage stopped walking. Staring at the steel iron floor.

Hissing moving sounds of the air vents and mechanical components went about. He looked up again. Hearing a Geth talking to him.

"Sir? She has made contact now, and has what you asked for"said The Geth

"Good, put her through"said Kage walking passed it

A hologram appeared beside Kage. Small and brightly colored white. Small figure of his second in command "Kaisha".

"Status?"asked Kage

"What we gathered wasn't much of anything huge, but we did get a certain a Human Lieutenant named "Jack" (Survived the Suicide Mission and Mass Effect 3)-

"She was a pain at first, but we finally gained leverage"said Kaisha (Kaisha finishes both sentences)

Kage stopped. Looking towards the glass on the right hand side. Seeing the massive chunks of moon rocks. Seeing the distant stars ahead.

"Our days, our times, bring her in when you can before the Alliance give notice"said Kage

"Not to worry Kage, I tipped off something else"said Kaisha

"Oh? Enlighten me"said Kage


	11. HEAVY RAIN

CHAPTER 11

HEAVY RAIN

Leon checked his assault rifle Lancer. His weapon was at the ready. Martha looked towards him. Knowing this wasn't going to be easy. Niuma stood up.

"Approaching the drop zone in 5 minutes"said the pilot

"Alright, Leon, Martha our contact I'm sure your now well aware is waiting for us here"said Niuma

Leon looked towards the images that came from Niuma's Omni tool. Seeing the massive camp site.

A Large holding Facility within the farthest place on Eden Prime. Recently discovered by there contact.

Noticing the many life signs and the few visible captured ones.

"Who's our contact?"asked Martha

"An old friend of mine, Riah is my contact on this assignment and because her friend is in this same situation"said Niuma

"How do we proceed with this then?"asked Leon

"Leon you and Riah will have ground and search for her friend, me and Martha will scout on ahead looking for "Kaisha" a turian exile"said Niuma

Images of Kaisha showed up. Leon noticed this as strange.

"Why did she become an exile?"asked Leon

"Aiding and assisting Kage in his escape and stealing high values from the Councilors"said Niuma

"This isn't the first time this has happened"said Martha

"What's in the base besides Captures? Anything worth retrieving besides what we already know of ?"asked Martha

Leon breathed in slow and calm. Thinking of what he was told to do during his training. Before what he ended up with during the beginning of this New Geth.

Doors opened as Niuma and Martha jumped out first into the cold heavy rain. Dropping heavily into the mud. Leon jumped out last as he aimed left.

Words of clear were said aloud. Leon felt his breathing moving slower again. Moving with such movement. His eyes looked searched the area.

The shuttle moved up heading back towards the Normandy. Leon inhaled again. Noticing the many rock covers and rock formations around them.

"Clear"he said as he lowered his Lancer and slowly held it by his side

Yet he heard a humming sound right beside him. His eyes stared forward. Niuma and Martha quickly turned around seeing the cloaked figure.

The glowing blue light hummed. Leon gasped breathing calmly then rapidly.

"Leon, you'd be dead again"said Riah as her cloaking came off

Leon smiled as he closed his eyes. Looking down towards his feet. Thinking what a relief being her. Niuma and Martha lowered there weapons.

"What the fuck Riah?"said Niuma

Martha stared at them as Riah's cloaking turned off. Revealing herself. She wore a Quarian Hoodie on her head. No Quarian mask of any kind.

She had bright blue eyes with a hint of glowing white iris and light green colors around. Her hair was long and tied in a pony tail.

Long White and golden colored Hair. Her chin had a solid blue square. Her left cheek had a Turian symbol on it meaning "**_Hope_**".

She showed her face. Light skinned, beautifully looking young woman at the age of 20 to 25. She smiled as she looked towards Leon.

"You-You got me Riah"said Leon as he and Riah hugged each other

"You still can't aim for shit"said Riah laughing

Martha looked back towards the massive site. The camp was large. They were all together standing side by side. Within a small hill.

Just right outside the boundary of the compound.

"What's the situation Riah?"asked Martha

"So far, heavy Geth along with Heavy Mercenary infantry and Kaisha as I said she is here"said Riah

Leon walked behind her as she lifted up her right hand. Her omni tool glowed with images and data. Extra Intel of what she gained when she arrived.

"Where's your friend?"asked Leon

"Mauro is within the compound and I can't get inside"said Riah

"No shit, so far sensors by what I can see are of the charts"said Martha

"What now?"asked Martha

"Me and Riah can enter from the ground floor and hack the security mainframe"said Leon

Riah sighed. Smiling as she heard Leon trying to sound intelligent.

"Tried that already, not enough when they have more than 3 back ups for that"said Riah

"Fuck it then, Martha will head west Leon stay on point and keep Riah from any trouble"said Niuma

"Got it"said Leon nodding

Martha and Niuma headed left. Leon and Riah headed down the muddy dirt path. Sliding down and slowly moving into enemy territory.

Riah activated her cloaking. Leon was moving behind her until he stopped. Looking towards the parked Shuttles. He rushed towards one taking cover.

"On your left there's 2 Mercs and your right the mechanic is coming towards you"said Riah

"Understood"said Leon

His body glowed with biotics. Riah took aim from a distance. Her Geth Rifle made a humming sound.

"Which ones are you going to-"

The 2 Mercs dropped to the ground. Leon cursed as he heard the Mechanic yell and run. Leon rushed taking aim and firing into the Mechanic.

Dropping him instantly. Riah smiled as she took aim again. She stared at Leon slowly moving up the shuttle zone. 3 Parked shuttles were around them.

Leon was now at the center moving in between.

"Next time give me a little warning seriously"said Leon

"It's not my fault you have such bad timing"said Riah

"How far is Mauro?"asked Leon

"25 Meters, now Leon on your left"said Riah

Leon grabbed ahold of the Quarian Merc Guard and knocked him out unconscious. Leon used his biotics moving his body aside. Leon noticed ahead of him.

The doors closing. Geth units walked inside.

"Leon I heard what happened on Eden Prime, I'm sorry"said Riah

Leon looked away as his Lancer hummed with heated smoke rushing out. The rain poured harder.

"It's okay, I'm going to find him..and thanks"said Leon

"Oh shit?! Leon look!? Niuma are you getting this?"said Riah

Leon took another quick glance seeing Mauro, struggling to run out. Leon took speed rushing towards him. As he did the doors at a distance flew open.

Bursting and slamming hard onto a yelling Turian named "Kaisha". Leon looked towards her. Alarms went off.

Niuma and Martha rushed towards the location of Leon and Riah.

Seeing glowing red biotics and an angered individual closing in on Kaisha.

"Leon! Go! I'll cover you!"yelled Riah as she sprinted out into the shuttle bay rushing towards her wounded salarian friend


	12. A NEW FACE

CHAPTER 12

A NEW FACE

Jokes were set side by side. Laughing echoed through the ventilation system. Both Quarian Mercs laughed. Both stood in colors of green and blue.

The hallway was under maintenance. Being cleared with chunks of white smoke. Causing the hallway feeling icy cold when walking through.

Both held Geth pulse rifles. Walking passed other holding cells. Seeing the hologram holding cells. Holding various prisoners inside of them.

Both Quarian Mercs laughed looking towards them.

"50 Credits?"asked Merc 1

"No,No, bro I told you one of these bastards are getting it today well that's what Kaisha said"said Merc 2

"Seriously damn...I'm glad I'm not on this shit for execution"said Merc 1

"Let's double it then I think the Salarian is getting it first"said Merc 2

Merc 2 looked towards his left seeing the floating Salarian. Holding him in biotic bindings. Both Mercs slapped hands in acknowledgement. Laughing.

Both stopped walking staring forward. Seeing a broken Geth in pieces.

"What?"said Merc 1

"Aw shit!? Sector 32, we have a breach in-"

Instantly they were sent flying into the ground. Slamming hard as they're bodies glowed red of biotics. They yelled and dropped they're guns.

They're weapons bursted into chunks of broken pieces. They screamed and yelled in pain then instantly they're helmets bursted with blood rushing out.

The Salarian looked away as he heard the glass break. His breathing went and off. He wondered who would be coming. Who had just done that.

Footsteps were heard as the man stopped walking. Looking down towards his right hand. Seeing the glowing Omni Tool. Glow red.

Glowing with an instant image of the facility. He breathed heavily and slow. The Salarian sighed. Thinking this was his savior that could have been sent.

Yet the Salarian noticed the face of the rescuer. Seeing him as one of the few known as "White Lotus Race" (Lotus Species). His face was white pale.

His eyes were red and white. His pupils were black and a small hint of green. His head was with a small growing Mohawk. Lined small down his head.

His right ear was half slashed. His left cheek was slashed and marked. His top right eyebrow was marked in black solid squares.

His body was thin and his height was tall about 6'3. His suit was a Merc suit named "Collector armor".

It's colors were white and red with black slashed worn out markings of constant battle. An A.I. voice came alive from his Omni Tool.

"Your halfway there, her location is 25 meters"said the A.I.

"Lotus? Are you here to save me?"asked The Trapped Salarian/ **_"Mauro" _**

The Lotus man looked towards him. Saying nothing as his body glowed red. The Salarian noticed the glowing biotics coming from himself.

The Lotus man waved his hand towards the left. Causing the cell to malfunction. He looked towards the Salarian as the door opened.

Letting him fall down onto his knees.

"I'm not here for you"said The Lotus Man looking towards the Salarian

The Lotus Man rushed on heading down towards the hallway. Feeling the uttering cold chill.

He ran quickly as he heard the constant speaking tone coming from his Omni Tool.

"20 Meters"it said

"15 Meters"it continued

"I'm close!"he yelled

"10 Meters"it continued

(Screaming and crying could be heard as he remembered) continuous echoing through his mind His mind he heard them.

The constant arguing. The yelling. The uttering rage of madness. The dying sounds of moving death.

As he got closer and closer towards the end of the prisoner hallway. He heard the outside voices and sounds differ away.

"RAAHHHHH"he yelled

* * *

**_This now continues what Chapter 11 Had left off with. What happened in Chapter 11 was that Leon noticed "Lucius"/ The Lotus Man _**

**_already attacking Kaisha. This continues where Leon and Lucius meet face to face. Along with the capture of Kaisha..._**

Outside the constant rain went off. Running through the cold night. Kaisha flew into the ground being slammed.

Her legs were being crushed by chunks of hard steel metal. She yelled and grunted aloud. Struggling to break free.

She dropped her assault rifle as she looked forward. She grunted cursing aloud. Behind her. She heard the loud obsessive yelling.

She looked back seeing him. The Lotus man she has known for sometime.

"KAISHA! No more! running!"he yelled he walked towards her

His body engulfed with enraging biotic energy. His hands were tightened. Clenched into fists. Kaisha yelled grabbing ahold of her side arm.

Her Geth pistol. Firing towards him. Yet it did nothing as he didn't stop. He rushed towards her. Feeling enraged. His eyes glowed red.

Swiping aside his left hand. Sending it flying out of her hand. She yelled and grunted.

Rainwater dropped onto his body splashing and dripping off his biotic protective shielding. Looking down towards her. He remembered everything.

All the damage. All the horrible pain. He looked down towards her. Walking onto the bented torn metal. He stood looking down towards her.

"Do it! Come on! Fucking do it!"she yelled

"I am not afraid of you!"she yelled

He shoved his right hand forward. Clenching onto her. Tightening his biotic grip. Making her slowly suffer. Causing her breath to weaken.

The Lotus man gritted his teeth. Clenching his grip tighter and tighter. The Lotus man was slammed hard with a strong biotic shock wave.

Sending him into the ground. Within seconds Leon took aim towards him. Leon struggled to hold him down. Leon noticed the Lotus man.

Both stared as they struggled for a second. The Lotus man yelled and sent Leon flying backwards rolling into the mud. Rolling quickly back up to his feet.

Leon took aim again yet only to be hit in the face. The Lotus man shoved aside Leon's assault rifle and smashed it into the ground.

The Lotus man yelled and rapidly broke through Leon's biotic barrier around his body. Punching him into the ground.

Leon before falling down he grabbed ahold of The Lotus Man and pushed him back. Both flew into the ground on opposite sides.

Alarms were raised. Geth infantry came running out. Leon and The Lotus man rushed back up until both stopped.

"Don't you fucking move"said Martha behind the Lotus man as he raised his hands

Leon struggled breathing. Trying to catch his breath. Looking at The Lotus Man. Noticing what he was. Niuma grabbed ahold of Kaisha.

"Don't fucking struggle"said Niuma

"Fuck off you whore!"yelled Kaisha

Niuma held onto her tightly until there shuttle came down. Geth fired at them as It landed.

Geth rushed out towards them as Leon shoved both hands forward creating a massive bubble shielding. All rushed into the shuttle.

"Get to the extraction zone"said Niuma looking towards Kaisha

"No, need I have my own ride"said Riah

Leon sustained both within a binding. The Lotus man looked at Martha and Leon.

"You failed, all of you...stopping me won't change a thing at all"said Kaisha

Martha looked towards her. Seeing her eyes. Noticing what she was saying. Leon looked towards the ground. He smiled hearing the voice of Riah.

"Oh and Leon, check your aim it's still lousy"she said sarcastically

"So did you **_"Lucius"/ The Lotus Man_**"said Kaisha

"Shut up"said Martha


	13. BOUNDS

CHAPTER 13

BOUNDS

The Normandy flew out of Eden Prime's atmosphere. Heading towards the Mass Relay. Leon stood behind EDI and the new Pilot named "Jordan".

A Turian male pilot with trained experience. Leon stared at how everything worked so far.

"What's up with the "Lotus species guy?"asked Jordan

"I don't know, he wanted to kill our target and Niuma is looking up his information"said Leon

"Geez, more and more problems this one simple thing brings"said Jordan

"You have a point"said Leon

"Well at least there's not so many left of the "Lotus" because they were trouble before"said Jordan

Leon looked at him. Wondering about what he just said. Calmly without any worry.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way at all"said Jordan

"Leon, come to the interrogation room now"said Martha

"On my way"said Leon

"You could have gone easier with that subject"said EDI beside him

"Knowing that we have a real problem on board"said EDI

* * *

**_Change of view..._**

At the center of the holding cell. Lucius looked away as he was being interrogated by Niuma. Being told things and asked questions.

Lucius looked away angered. His body motion looked as if he'd force his way out. He looked towards the lights. The holding cell was large enough for 7 people.

The Glass door was sealed shut. Large thick chunk of hardened glass. Niuma had one hand on the glass.

Leon walked into the Holding cell floor located in the far left side. Where " Grunt & Javik " both stayed. Leon walked into the room.

Seeing Niuma looking down towards her feet. Feeling a rush of pain to her head.

"Niuma? Why was I called?"asked Leon

"Leon, he won't speak anything else until you speak to him"said Niuma

Leon walked towards her. The massive cold room was silent. 2 Guards walked in after Leon. Armed. Both with Quarian Plasma weapons.

Niuma walked away scratching her forehead. Looking down at the ground. Thinking about what she will do next. What to get anything out of Lucius.

Lucius didn't bother to look back. Leon walked and stood beside her. Looking towards her as she walked away. Leon looked forward.

Lucius looked down. His back towards Leon.

"Lucius, I'm here what is it you want to ask-"

"The feeling of safety must be intense in your situation"said Lucius

Leon stared at him confused. Walking slowly towards the right. Wondering what Lucius would tell him.

"I don't understand"said Lucius

Lucius looked back slowly towards him. Lucius lifted up his right hand towards Leon. His hand was opened. Facing towards Leon. He stared at Lucius.

Lucius's Organic Collector Armor opened up. Unveiling Lucius's right arm. Up to his elbow. Leon stared at the black markings.

Markings that were long and in slash marks. Marks in forms of slashes and thin as Veins. Leon stared at it. Noticing it's form. Behind him the guards stared.

Questioning what they're talking about. Both elbowing each other in this situation.

"What does that prove to me?"asked Leon

"You have no idea? What has happened to your memory? You don't know what you are do you?"asked Lucius

"Yet you still fight beside them, you still act with them"said Lucius

Leon looked towards Lucius's eyes. Hearing words that meant something. Leon looked away and walked slowly.

"Don't you understand? Your not Human, Leon"said Lucius

Leon looked towards Lucius then at the guards. Trying to walk away from this. Yet feeling something else stopping him.

Leon looked at the Guards as Niuma walked passed him. In that moment. He stared at the guards.

"I will only speak to you Leon, I know what you feel, I know what you are"said Lucius as he walked towards a bench. Sitting down looking towards the ground.

Niuma stood staring at him. Sighing as she looked into his cell.

"Fine then, Lucius Asmara you will be tried for murder by the Councilors I'll let them decide what they want to do"said Niuma

"So be it"said Lucius

Leon looked towards Niuma and Lucius. Seeing them speaking. Words for what Lucius had said. Words he had just said aloud made him think.

Wonder what Kage had done before. Niuma walked back towards Leon. Looking at him.

"What now?"asked Leon

"Well shit, there's nothing we can do at all, besides what did he tell you?"asked Niuma

"Nothing, something about wanting to kill Kaisha"said Leon looking back towards Lucius's cell

Lucius looked towards him slowly. Wondering what has become of this one. Thinking he was one of the few last remaining people alive. His own people.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW..._**

Niuma entered into the 2nd holding cell. Located in the same floor. The Engineer floor where "Zaeed" stayed during Mass Effect 2.

Where "IGN Reporter" stayed during Mass Effect 3. Niuma noticed Martha angered and looking towards Kaisha. Being non cooperating with her.

Martha looked back towards her. Sighing as Kaisha looked at them both. Knowing more will come rushing with quickness.

"Kaisha where is Kage?"asked Niuma

"Again and again, ask away I wont tell you a fucking thing"said Kaisha

Niuma looked down at the floor. Thinking of what she would have to do. But then again they were on route.

"Fine then, I'll let the Council decide what to do with you then"said Niuma

Niuma and Martha walked out together as Guards walked into the room. Standing beside the closed doors. Niuma looked towards Martha.

"Anything?"she asked

"No, nothing fucking hate this shit"said Martha

"I know you do, but nothing so far has come across as a solid answer"said Niuma

"Will just let them be with the Council see what they can find out"said Niuma


	14. WHAT WE SEE

CHAPTER 14

WHAT WE SEE

3 People entered into the Quarian Medical Bay. Other Quarians and wounded Turians were being healed. Some slept in sleeping pods.

Others were floating on holograms that held them up. Mauro looked towards Riah. Smiling. Seeing the surprise, that she kept her promise.

Riah looked at her friend. Seeing his deep wounds and battered injured body. Noticing him reacting to the medications. He coughed up blood.

Yet he sat still slightly comfortable. Mauro/ Salarian Scientist. Mauro breathed calmly then quickly. Riah looked at him worried.

"I-I can't believe it, you-Thank you"said Mauro

"Mauro? What's going on?"asked Riah

Mauro smiled towards her and looked at his right hand. Seeing the massive pain of purple. A large bruise. The Quarian doctor looked at it and scanned.

Checking the damage. Yet he found something horrid. He looked shocked as he looked back towards Riah.

"My god?! Riah this-"

Mauro looked towards Riah. Smiling with bits of tears rushing down his cheeks. Riah looked towards him.

"I'm sorry Riah"said Mauro

Riah looked towards him wanting to comfort him. Until the entire back of the Med bay exploded. Everything was being sucked out into space.

Riah fell into the floor. Gripping tightly. Holding onto the ground. Struggling to hold on. Massive chunks of space began ripping through the shattered hull.

The doors didn't close. She yelled. Yet a hand reached out and grabbed ahold of her. It was a Geth hand. Pulling her inside again.

The doors closed shut behind her. Alarms went off. She rushed to her feet and looked back. Seeing the Geth. He stared back at her.

"Thank you"she said

"Mis, Admiral Valkarian s on the comms"said The Geth

Riah looked away gasping for air. Her eyes closed and opened again. She couldn't believe it. Knowing her dear friend. A voice came through her Omni Tool.

"Riah?! Riah?! Answer Me?!"yelled the voice

"Mother, he died!? He died!"yelled Riah

"Riah! Were being under attack! Get to the bridge now!"yelled Tali

Riah stood up again and ran towards the elevator. Heading towards the main bridge.

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

Outside of the Massive moving Fleet. Geth ships exploded. Other Warships of Hired Mercs flew out of warp. Firing at them. Firing towards the Quarian fleet.

That was heading home after saving a bunch of Turian survivors. One of the ships was a salvage Mining ship. Inside of it was a crew of Quarians and Krogans.

"Sir?"asked A Quarian with a face mask he stood behind the Captain

The Captain was a Quarian named "Sal". He stared with his arms crisscrossed. Staring at them. Feeling cheated. Feeling aggravated.

"Do it, and get me Tali Valakrian (was named before as "Tali Zorah")"said Sal as he looked away

"Right away sir"said the Quarian

Sal was wearing a Quarian half face mask. A half breathing mask. His eyes glowed white. His Quarian hoodie was gone.

He stared angered as bald scalp was marked with a large "X" like symbol. His body armor was green and white. Alliance armor classed Heavy.

Down in the docking bay. Groups of hired guns gathered together into shuttles. Leaving towards the main objective. The Fortilla. The Massive Quarian Ship.

Krogan soldiers and biotics all gathered inside the shuttle. All ready and eager to fight something. One of them was holding a Biotic Hammer.

Another was holding a turned off Biotic chain. Others laughed and bumped elbows.

"What?! My hammer will bust anything"said One Krogan

"Hahaha weaklings"said another

"Shut up! I will end everything before all of you!"yelled another Krogan

* * *

_**Change of view...**_

Riah rushed passed other Quarians and entered into the large Main room. The Bridge which had many Quarians and Turian people working on various systems.

Tali stood with her head looking down. Her clothing was losing bits of color all around. She sighed struggling to hold on.

Riah rushed towards her and hugged her. Tali did the same.

"Mother-"

"I'm sorry Riah"said Tali

"Who's attacking us?!"asked Riah

"Mercs, maybe trying to get the best of us but so far the Geth infantry has been able to hold them off for a while"said Tali

"Admiral The Normandy has responded to our S.O.S and are coming"said A Turian soldier

"Good thank you"said Tali

"I have a feeling will need them, in this"said Tali

Riah looked at the hologram at the roundish table in the center of the room. Holograms popped up of the Merc ships and the main large Mining Vessel.

Noticing the markings and model. She recognized who this was. She grew angry knowing this was happening now.

"Damn it! This was my fault! I should have been more careful!"yelled Riah

"Mauro had a tracker leading them here"said Tali

Tali touched Riah's right shoulder. Trying to comfort her and make her calm again. Wanting to help any way she could.

"I brought him here! I didn't pay attention towards the signs, I should have been more careful!"yelled Riah

"Don't you do this to yourself, it wasn't your fault"said Tali

"Riah we need you here"said Tali

"Admiral Valkarian we need your attention!"yelled a Turian communicator

Riah looked towards her mother. Walking away and being asked questions on the situation. On what theyre going up against. What the had to do.

"This is the Normandy, we are on approach do you read?"asked EDI

"Yes this is Admiral Tali Valkarian"said Tali


	15. GOURDE

CHAPTER 15

GOURDE

The Normandy rushed out of warp. Into explosions and many ships. EDI informed the ground team on the approach and the situation.

The Fortilla was large and constantly being hit. Its shields were running low. Its strength was weakening.

They're soldiers, trying and struggling to keep what they had discovered in tact. Yet at the same time being boarded by Mercenary Krogan.

"Got it EDI"said Martha

They all weared they're helmets. Loaded with they're weapons ready. Niuma looked forward as the shuttle took off. Heading towards the Fortilla.

Leon closed his eyes and counted to four then breathed out. The door opened as they rushed out into the blown hallway. Aiming they're weapons forward.

Many scattered remains of floating cargo and bodies floated around. The Massive Fortilla moved little by little.

Slowly moving Leon looked left seeing the massive blown hole in the major opened compartment. Finding this path easier to enter.

Instead of the main docking bay. Doors opened as they walked into the hallway. Geth soldiers closed the airlock door behind them. Allowing them to enter.

Niuma lowered her rifle and looked at the situation. They had entered through the ruined Medical Bay being the more clear way to enter.

Leon looked at the Geth lowering they're weapons as they walked passed them. Heading off into the elevator.

"Admiral were on board what's the situation on this attack?"asked Niuma

"The attack is being made by a Quarian named "Sal" one of Kage's men"said Tali

"Understood what's his location?"asked Niuma as the doors opened

Niuma walked out first. Tali looked at them as Riah walked back from the armory. Holding her Geth SMG. Leon looked towards her as she nodded towards him.

Both Niuma and Tali shook hands. Greeting each other.

"Head towards the lower docking bay and clear out the enemies"said Tali

"I'll help you"said Riah

* * *

**_Change of view..._**

"Hahaha!"yelled one Krogan smashing his hammer into the ground

"Stupid ass! Pay attention!"yelled a Human Mercenary

The Human Merc looked towards the Krogan. Both stared at each other angered.

"Hey! Dumb assess get towards the Elevator now!"yelled There Quarian Captain

Both moved beside the 4 bomb carriers. As they dragged and protected the large bomb. The Quarian Captain looked away for a second. Answering the call.

"Yes sir, yes, were moving now"said The Quarian

"What?! No!, We can handle this half just keep the Alliance out of this sector, Sir if the Normandy and her crew get involved will handle them"said The Quarian

"Yes sir understood, we will handle the situation"said The Quarian Captain

The Quarian Captain looked towards the elevator doors. Opening as they did. The sounds of dragging and grunting aloud came alive.

"Get it to the Engineer room and shut down the Reactor and get out again, understood?"said The Quarian Captain

"Yeah,yeah, dick wad we know this"said A Krogan biotic as he walked after the Bomb Carriers into the elevator

Ruined. Battered. Destroyed with large chunks of sparks went off. Over and over. Ships and Fighters were blown apart.

Some were hacked to not work anymore. Soldiers took there positions in case anyone else would try to over take the docking bay. They had a mission to do.

The Quarian Captain sighed and looked back towards his 2nd group. They moved in formations towards the third elevator. The 2nd elevator was blown apart.

Making it useless. Krogans prepared for battle as they waited side by side. At a distance were Human Mercs and Quarian Mercs taking positions behind cover.

"This is going way too easy really"said A Human Merc standing beside a Quarian Rocket Launcher

"You say that only because we have the upper hand so far"said The Quarian

The Human Merc smiled inside his helmet and looked towards his left. Seeing the reloading Quarian Merc beside him.

"Seriously? Your here? Well you have a point in just being a Quarian ship that were in so yeah that's why"said The Human Merc

"Damn right"said The Quarian Merc

Elevator doors opened. Taking aim they noticed nothing inside. No one. Krogans laughed. Humans looked back and checked there scans.

The Quarian Captain lowered his Lancer. Looking towards his Omni Tool. An A.I. voice went off speaking aloud. Speaking to him of nearby enemies.

"10 Meters"it said

"Yeah, yeah sure"said The Quarian Captain

"Sir? Anything on the situation?"asked A Human Merc

"Nothing we just have to hold down this position"said The Quarian Captain

"Got it, roger that"said The Human Merc

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

Krogans placed the bomb into the main reactor. Large reactor. The Human Merc aimed left and then right. Checking for any other signs.

The Engineer room was filled with many pipe lines and support lines. Many computers and holograms. Yet some of them were scrambled.

Calmly he looked back towards his team behind him. The bomb made a sounding alarm as it was activated.

Bodies of Turian Engineers and Quarians were everywhere. The Krogans moved back as they instantly turned around. 2 of them dropped to the ground.

"Ready?"asked The Human Merc

The Human Merc turned around and looked seeing Riah firing her sniper rifle from down the hallway. The room was battered and shot up.

Pipes of air pressure blew out quickly. Riah was cloaked in the darkened sparkling hallway. Her cloaking made little static. She was on one knee firing.

The Human Merc fired his shotgun towards her. Not knowing where to fire. Wondering where the hell was the shooter. Krogan yelled and rushed past him.

"No Wait!"yelled The Human Merc as one by one they were killed

3 Krogans rushed towards her as she fired. They're shields dropped quickly. A gun cocked behind the human Merc as he closed his eyes.

"Fucking hell"he said

"Drop your weapon now"said Leon as he aimed his lancer

The Human Merc dropped his lancer onto the ground. Looking forward as he looked at the uncloaked Quarian Riah rushing passed him.

"Fucking hell, I gotta say you guys came quickly"said The Human Merc

"Where's Sal?"asked Leon

"Seriously? Your asking me that?"asked The Human Merc

Riah rushed towards the bomb, checking the condition. She moved her left hand with her Omni tool glowing.

Scanning the bomb trying to see what was her best option.


	16. THE MODERN

CHAPTER 16

THE MODERN

Martha and Niuma went on. One headed down a broken elevator shaft. Heading through broken wires and broken chunks of fires.

Martha went down the stairs disabling what alarms were placed. What mines were put active on walls and floors.

Making it easier for the Quarians that were left to enter after. Martha's omni tool showed enemy signatures. All around they were prepared. She smiled.

"Ready Niuma?"asked Martha

"Scrambling there scanners for organic life signatures"said Niuma

Gunfire went back and forth. Both sides as Martha took cover behind a dropped weapons crate.

Blind firing over her shoulders. Her armor glowed blue with Tech glowing armor.

Niuma came down from the broken elevator. Firing her shotgun into the Quarian Captain. Much gunfire flew towards Niuma as she ran out of cover.

Firing her shotgun. Martha jumped over the wall of cover and her Omni blades unsheathed as she ran slashing through Mercs.

One by one slashed after another. Martha rushed over towards another as he barely turned firing towards her. Martha slashed his throat.

Martha is able to move quickly in her Dual Omni blades stance. Martha grabbed ahold of one.

She kicked him into the ground and stabbed the Omni blade into his chest. Quarian Mercs tried fighting back.

Niuma grabbed ahold of the Captain and aimed the shotgun towards his face.

"Alright!"he yelled raising his hands up

"Come in Leon"said Martha as she walked towards Niuma

"What's the situation?"asked Martha

Niuma punched the Quarian Captain and grabbed ahold of him. Looking towards him.

"Where is Sal?"asked Niuma

"In the Mining ship, fucking bitch! Damn...yes!? He's there"said The Quarian Captain

"Good"said Niuma

"He doesn't pay me that much to die for him"he said

* * *

**_Change Of View..._**

Leon looked towards Riah as The Human Merc sat down beside an Engineer's seat. Quarian soldiers came down the stairs and taking him away.

"We secured the bomb and we are disarming it now"said Leon

"Can't believe this"said Riah she was scanning and her omni tool showed many images of connections

Leon walked towards Riah and stood behind her. He looked at the bomb. Long and massive. Weighing tons of weight. He sighed.

"This wasn't on you, and don't make it so Riah"said Leon

"It was! Don't you get it Leon?! I brought him here, I-I"

"You did what you thought was right, saving a friend in need, protecting what you cared about most"said Leon

Riah closed her eyes and looked down at her omni tool. The scans showed half of the 12 locks were unlocked inside. Leon looked towards the massive reactor.

Seeing its damages and the lowering constant steam stopping. Other Quarians rushed down ladders and began working on what they could.

"Leon...he was bugged, he had a tracer within his arm, I should have known or done something about it"said Riah

"You had no idea what kind of person Kage could be neither what Kaisha was capable of doing"said Leon

"I put my people in danger and I should have brought that first to my attention, now even you"said Riah

Leon looked at her and tapped her shoulder. He stared at her as she stared back at him.

"Kage brought me to this point, when taking my father away I wanted to leave the Alliance Military because of what happened over the course"said Leon

"Don't blame yourself, be more than that Riah I know you are"said Leon

Beeping sounds went off. The bomb was at it's middle point of detention. Still a long way to go.

"Thanks Leon"said Riah

"Anytime"said Leon smiling towards her then looking towards the bomb

Leon thought of what his father had said once ago. **_(When by one, many more will come together for you)- Javik _**

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

Javik breathed in and out. His breathing was getting heavier. His eyes looked towards the facing Hugo. His back turned towards Javik.

"You will get nothing from me you bastard"said Javik

Hugo hummed. Looking at viral scans and organic scans from his Omni tool data. His smile was wide. His eyes closed.

He looked up towards the ever glowing light above them. Happily thinking of what he has so far gathered.

"You may be right and so wrong Javik"said Hugo

Javik was still sustained in mid air by holding points of Biotic energy. Sustaining his body sealed in a floating state.

He was facing in a tilting forward motion. Looking halfway down towards the ground. Javik looked towards his left side then his right.

"Hugo, what else do you-"

Hugo looked towards him. Seeing into Javik's eyes. Staring into what soul he had.

"No...you can't want your machine?! Your machine is an abomination!"yelled Javik

Hugo smiled and looked back towards his Omni tool. Scans showed up with data. Collected data and processing data.

"Your friends are another point you may want to remember"said Hugo

Javik looked towards him shocked. His hands gripped tightly. His eyes glowed. Yet his biotics ended halfway. His body felt even more tired.

"You end up saying I was a monster in creating the Machine, yet the same technology was used to bring back "Jane Shepard" many years ago"said Hugo

"Shepard...she was brought back for a necessary purpose, a true reason"said Javik

"Yes,yes, to stop, prevent the REAPERS, from ruining the galaxy but what if?"yelled Hugo as he turned back looking towards Javik walking slowly towards him

"What if?! She never returned?! What if?! The Reapers would have succeeded?! What if?!"said Hugo smiling

Javik stared at him. Seeing the questions of consistency roaming around Hugo's mind.

"What if?! She never returned?! The Reapers would have given us a higher calling?! A new life? A new Synthetic way to live!"said Hugo

"Your intelligence has failed you to see what they were if Shepard never returned to stop them"said Javik

"Now I see it, and I will take what is mine, aiding what should have been many years ago Javik"said Hugo looking towards him and injecting Javik's neck


	17. VARIOUS EYES

CHAPTER 17

VARIOUS EYES

Sal cursed under his breath. Knowing his squads have failed to blow up the Fortilla. Looking away he noticed his men non responding.

Knowing this simple fact.

Looking towards his Omni tool. His A.I. alerted him.

"Intruders within the lower 3rd floor"it said

"Yes, very well then these bastards"said Sal

"Sir, Message from Kage"said a Quarian Merc from the comms

"Put it through"said Sal

"I understand taking Tali was difficult wasn't it not?"asked Kage

"No, it' not the job's almost done I can assure you of that"said Sal

"How would it be now? Your men are decimating them and yet the Fortilla is being aided by the Normandy"said Kage

"Kage don't mess with me now I have this under control, believe me I was one of the few who made that fucking home"said Sal

"Give me the location of the Normandy"said Kage

Sal looked at a hologram beside him. Seeing Martha slashing through Mercs. Seeing Riah making her way through barriers.

"What's the difference?"asked Sal

"It'll help the struggle along with one of my own who's caught in that ship"said Kage

Seeing Leon and Niuma fighting off "Atlas Mecs". Sal grunted seeing his men fall so easily by these simpletons.

The team had broken through one of the shuttle airlocks. Airlock within the 3rd level within the Mining Ship. Forcing there way.

Sal was struggling to fight off the Quarians and these intruders.

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

"What's the situation with the Fighters?"asked Tali

"We have lost half of the Fighters along with 3 Ship Carriers"said another

"Damn!"yelled Tali

Tali looked back towards the doorway. Hearing yelling and gunfire. Around her guards took aim.

Around her soldiers and communicators looked towards the door. Seeing nothing. Hearing beeping and sounds. the door exploded bursting open.

People flew back into the ground. Tali was pushed back behind biotic Turians. They guarded her. Trying to block out the gunfire coming from the doorway.

Tali saw it. 2 Large like Hacked Primal Geth rushing in with they're plasma chain guns mascaraing through the entire room.

She rushed behind the round table. Looking back slowly from cover. She grabbed ahold of her N7 Shotgun. She blind fired past other dead bodies of her crew.

Suddenly through the top roof above her. Chunks of metal dropped onto her. Tali moved rolling out of the way.

The Assassin came down slamming hard into the ground. He looked towards her. She grunted seeing what he was. The Assassin was a Drell.

Taking aim quickly Tali took aim firing her shotgun towards him. Yet the Drell moved quick as he used his biotics.

Moving left then right and getting closer by 2 feet from Tali. The Drell looked back as his barriers and biotic shields were being hit by another presence.

Tali took the chance as she sent out her drone towards him. Geth soldiers came in rushing into the Primal "Hacked" Geth.

Other Geth came through another doorway trying to protect Admiral Tali.

The Drell assassin raised his hands as weapons were overloaded and malfunctioned. The Drone Tali had sent charged them making them useless for a little.

"You think you've won? No,no Tali this is what starts everything"said The Drell

"Who are you?"asked Tali as she stood back up

"Tali?! Are you there?!"yelled the voice of Garrus Valkarian

"Garrus, I'm fine"said Tali looking towards her Omni tool

* * *

_**Change of** **view...**_

At a distance in space rushing out of warp. Turian Military ships and fighters came into the battlefield. Aiding the Quarian army.

Flying side by side through the many torn ships in space. Garrus Valkarian was on board. He stared out onto the lass seeing behind his pilot.

Seeing the massive damages. Seeing this brutal attack.

"Tali I'm coming hold on, were's Riah?"asked Garrus

"She's with Niuma and Martha"said Tali

"Where are they now?"asked Garrus

* * *

**_Change Of View..._**

Sal's men were decimated within the Mining Ship. He didn't take this too kindly. Sal had grabbed ahold of a Black widow sniper rifle. In case he needed it.

Behind him Leon and Martha aimed they're weapons towards him. His back was facing them. He sighed. Thinking of what he missed most.

"It's over Sal"said Martha

"Drop your weapon and turn around"said Leon

"You think it's that simple? Take on, interrogate? I won't say a fucking word about him, I'm proud and happy the way this ended"said Sal

Both Martha and Leon stood behind him. Leon's biotic's glowed blue. Surrounding himself. Riah and Niuma entered after them.

Niuma looked towards Sal's back.

"Alright Sal, were taking you in and no you can't fight us"said Niuma

"Oh I don't know about that"said Sal

Sal's Omni tool glowed green. At the fortilla an explosion erupted within the Main Bridge where Tali was located at.

Sal then avoided the gunfire from behind and turned around. Leon used shock wave sending Sal flying back into the ground. Riah aimed towards him firing.

Sal took the shots head on as he dropped into the ground. He grunted and detonated another trigger in his omni tool.

The explosion erupted within the bridge where they stood facing Sal. The explosion pushed them all back as air pressure was being sucked out into space.

Leon shoved both hands forward surrounding the room in a biotic sphere. Trying to stop the air suction.

Martha quickly got back up and ran towards the stair well where they retreated back. Martha shut down the door as Leon stopped his biotics.

The airlock door closed shut making them safe inside the stairwell.

Riah breathed in and out. She looked towards the ground.

"This is Riah anyone on the Fortilla?! Anyone?! Mother?!"she yelled

"Riah! Are you alright?!"yelled Garrus

"Father?! Yes, I'm fine but what about-"

"She's fine wounded but we got her on board"said Garrus

"Sal had detonated a bomb, I-"

"You did good Riah, really"said Garrus

Niuma looked towards Riah and walked back down the stairs. Riah smiled with tears. She looked away trying to look strong still.

Leon smiled at this good news. Martha walked on after Niuma as Leon followed.

"Now what?"asked Martha

"Now, we head back to the Citadel and allow them to be processed by the Councilor's why? They won't talk to us"said Niuma

"What about if we got an Asari to just read they're minds?"asked Martha

"I know someone"said Niuma


	18. OVER THE EDGE

CHAPTER 18

OVER THE EDGE

Leon walked into the mess hall. Grabbing a cold glass of water and his lunch.

On board the Normandy were others enjoying there own lunches as they walked passed. Leon looked towards his lunch.

Steak, rice, broccoli. He smiled thinking of what his father would tell him. Leon noticed another plate placed down in front of him.

"Damn no invite? What a douche you are Leon"said Martha

Both were in regular clothing. Not wearing any Alliance or N7 body armor. Both were calmly enjoying there meal.

"What are you thinking Leon?"asked Martha

"Well, how your not with Niuma and your actually here with me eating"he said smiling

"She went off in a meeting with Garrus and Tali, even with your girl Riah"said Martha

"Oh? Well that's great to hear"said Leon

Martha smiled looking down towards her potatoes. Seeing her fork moving back and forth in them.

"Martha, thanks for allowing me into this"said Leon looking towards her

"Actually, it was Niuma who allowed it after we rescued you Leon she knew"said Martha

Leon was looking towards her. Then towards the Med bay on there left side. Martha looked at him then back away again.

"Did you really mean it Leon?"asked Martha

"Leaving the Alliance and forgetting all this?"asked Martha

Leon looked towards her. Placing his hands up to his chin level.

"I was going to leave this all behind, believing it was for the best, well for me anyway"said Leon

"Interesting to choose a life of regular instead of this action kind"said Martha

"Yeah that was just how I was grown up to be"said Leon smiling Leon looked down towards his right hand

Leon noticed the black markings shown on his fingers. His eyes noticed the marking coming from his 2 middle fingers. His palm where his knuckles are.

A series of black circles formed. Leon looked towards Martha who was just only still eating as another Alliance member sat down beside her.

Leon remembered what "Lucius" had said about before. When both were talking. Leon remembered what Lucius showed towards him.

His right hand. Leon got up and grabbed his plate walking away from the table.

* * *

_**Change of View..**_

Garrus looked at the images seeing what happened on Eden Prime. Wondering what in the hell was Kage's goal.

"What else have you learned?"Asked Garrus

"Nothing so far, Kaisha wont say anything at all"said Niuma

"Javik was taken by Kage, we have no idea where"said Niuma

Garrus looked towards the hologram and scans of Kage's escape and his images.

"That bastard, he's trying to hunt us down one by one"said Garrus

"I thought only Ashley Williams sir, since she was the one who prevented his movements?"said Niuma

"We all did, now were paying the price"said Garrus

"What about Leon?"asked Garrus

"Nothing, so far from everything nothing he has no idea"said Niuma

Garrus looked down towards the ground. Thinking of what had gone wrong many years ago. Wondering what could have been done differently.

"He shouldn't know,not yet and not in this way"said Garrus

" I know the situation sir, and believe me I wont allow anything to go wrong with him"said Niuma

Garrus looked towards her. Thinking and knowing what she meant, meant well.

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

Doors opened as Leon walked into the room. Lucius looked up towards him. Leon looked towards the guards and asked them to leave for a minute.

Leon stood 10 feet away from where Lucius was sitting and relaxing at. Lucius looked towards him knowing Leon would want answers.

"What am I?"asked Leon looking towards the ground

"Your more than what you have been believed to be"said Lucius

As he stood up. Slowly stretching his limbs and walking towards the large resistant glass.

"Your a breaded born warrior with the skills of a Biotic"said Lucius

"You can adapt to higher skills and strengths by tapping into them, and yet you failed in doing so Leon"said Lucius

Leon looked towards Lucius. Knowing this was truth.

"Your what I am, your exactly like me a "Lotus" yet only difference is a Camouflage was given to you"said Lucius

Leon looked away again. Thinking of what to do in this situation. Leon closed his eyes thinking, wondering. Lucius walked towards his right.

"I'm a Lotus? Why don't I have the same colored skin?"asked Leon

"Your body must have been engineered, giving you that kind of look and yet it seems familiar from who"said Lucius

Leon walked towards him. Slowly wondering what Lucius was talking about.

"Do you even know anything about our people?"asked Lucius

Leon only stared at him. Stared at what his words floated towards. Hinting into some kind of history.

"Allow me to enlighten you Leon, our people were a proud and strong race, they evolved over time, over years, every 10 Years"said Lucius

"Evolved? You mean going towards another step further into there own evolution making them more than what they are?"said Leon

"Yes, and they did when adapting towards harder environments, we adapted towards a new phase of biotics"said Lucius

Leon was amazed by what Lucius was talking about. Surprised hearing this Lotus History. Lucius looked away towards the back of his cell.

"Our leaders wanted to gain more within themselves to show what we can really do, what we are capable of"said Lucius

"What happened? Why isn't there many of us then? Who are you?"asked Leon

"Questions upon them, this is what your so called "Father" blocked out from you your own life line"said Lucius

Leon stayed silent. Knowing what Kage was talking about now. What was so confusing before. Now it was wide open.

"What happened to them?"asked Leon

"We were brought down by the Alliance Military and The Turian Military because of this evolutionary process that we began"said Lucius

"Experimentation, evolution, dictating, after that Kage took part in expanding his own control, his own Operations, bases"said Lucius

"Kage stole tech, armor, weaponry, all because of the direction our leaders had taken, making his goal to against them and there choices" he continued

"He fought against Specters, "N7", all those high rankings, he was then brought down by an "Ashley Williams" and her Normandy Crew"said Lucius

"Now our people are nothing, strong willed people they were and now they're nothing but refugees"said Lucius

Lucius looked back towards Leon.

"What happened with our planet? Our home?"asked Leon

"A virus had spread within the colony ending many thousands of lives, others were killed by small tactical invasions, others were killed during the bombings"

"Bombings?"asked Leon

Lucius looked towards him. Nothing of being surprised at all.

"We were brought down by any means necessary, our own people fought back and retaliated against the Councilor's some didn't see eye to eye"he continued


	19. UNRAVELING

**_"Hey Guys thanks for the many reads"_**

**_"I really appreciate it, and the support for continuing this story"_**

**_"I hope this is a good story so far"_**

**_"Read, Review, and Enjoy!"_**

**__****_From Author- Legendary Icon _**

* * *

CHAPTER 19

UNRAVELING

Leon was surprised by all this. Knowing his people were suffering out there. Suffering as refugees within many outposts within the Alliance.

This was why many things in his life never worked out well enough. There were reasons of why he felt like he never belonged. Now he knew truth.

"What now Leon?"asked Lucius

Leon looked away and headed back out of the holding cell. Guards walked back inside of the holding cell room. Doors closed behind him. Lucius sat back down.

"Now it begins..."he said

Lucius looked at the guards walking in. He smiled at them and looked down towards his hands. Seeing the markings showing. The baring mark of his species.

"Here I thought, most of us were all gone, yet he drifts alone in this lie"said Lucius

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

"Look I can't just abandon Leon back at the Citadel or anything like that, he will go looking for himself"said Niuma

"I know, this would be the only possible way to allow him freedom"said Garrus

Doors behind them opened. Tali and Riah both entered together. Both walked into the room. Tali noticed the "Lotus" case evidence floating about.

Riah walked over towards the holograms. Seeing what patterns and schematics they showed. She noticed "Kage". She looked towards her father.

Tali walked over and listened to what they spoke of.

"Other than this, here is what we have on where abouts of Kage"said Garrus

"If any luck we will get something close towards him, otherwise we won't get far with this"said Niuma

"Good luck then Niuma"said Garrus

Niuma walked passed them. Heading towards the doorway. Niuma left heading back towards the Normandy.

Garrus looked down towards the ground. Tali sighed knowing what this was all about.

"Father? What's going on?"asked Riah

"Right now...it's complicated and this might end towards another problem"said Garrus

"What?"said Riah as she looked towards Garrus

Riah looked away. Seeing images of Leon and someone else named "Lucius".

"What is this about? Leon? Why?"asked Riah

* * *

_**Change of View...**_

Niuma walked into the Normandy's airlock.

Martha laughed behind EDI as she told a new joke. Martha had crossed her arms. Seeing the many Quarian ships leaving.

The Massive Fortilla headed slowly off. Airlock doors opened as they made a hissing sound. Niuma walked in sighing.

"Jordan take us back to the Citadel now"said Niuma

"yes Ma'm"said Jordan

Martha walked towards Niuma. Yet at this point Niuma knew what she was going to ask her about and the situation now.

"Not now Martha"said Niuma

"No, remember what you said before Niuma"said Martha

"Alright, were going back to the Councilor's and standing trial, then we continue on our search for Kage and Javik"said Niuma

"Good then, seriously are we going to end up doing this?"asked Niuma

"No, just remember were all in this together"said Martha

Both stared at each other for a second. Thinking of the certain circumstances.

"Has anything happened so far?"asked Niuma

"Nothing too serious, except that Leon came out of the elevator and headed off towards somewhere"said Martha

Niuma stared at her seriously.

"What happened?"asked Niuma

"I'm not sure at all"said Martha

"EDI?"asked Niuma walking passed Martha heading towards Jordan and EDI

"Leon was troubled by something and was talking to Lucius about the Lotus history"said EDI

Niuma stared shocked. yet she snapped out of it and walked quickly passed Martha.

"Come on Martha, you'll need to listen to understand"said Niuma

"Understand?"said Martha confused

* * *

**_Change of view..._**

His room. His small short one bathroom. One bed room. His table of spare parts. His room lit up as it glowed bright white. He stared at his right hand.

Staring towards the large black markings of Lotus symbol. Showing his marking as a Lotus Citizen. He calmed down.

Wondering how he would now approach this. Closing his eyes he looked away. His hands tightened. He wondered what else was a lie.

Wondering what else would Javik be keeping from him. Since the day he met him. Since the day Javik explained where he came from.

Leon looked towards the Holograms on his thin work table. His locker was beside him on the right hand side. A locker filled with clothing. His shoes.

Things of being a civilian would need. His bed was at the left hand side of the room. A medium size glass window showed the outside space.

Stars shining and glittering as best they could. Leon leaned on the locker doorway. Thinking for just a second. Seeing what he could as variables.

Leon walked towards his desk and blinked quickly. He stared facing downwards towards the glass table. Seeing the holograms of his father.

Then his beloved fiance named "**_Marcy Sue Myna " (Deceased at the beginning of this story death caused by Advanced Geth Infantry)_**

Lightly he touched the glass picture of the image. Black markings on his hand began to slowly vanish away.

Leon smiled seeing her smiling face with the engagement ring around her finger. The Promise of a future. A broken Promise.

Leon closed his eyes thinking of her.

"Marcy...please what should I do?"asked Leon aloud


	20. WHAT TO CHOOSE

CHAPTER 20

WHAT TO CHOOSE

Flames became about. The endless nothing of wondering confusion. The wanting to know what and who you are.

But then comes the question. The question of all time. The kinds of things that will question motives. The kinds that would tear apart the minds of people.

**_"WHO WILL YOU BE IN THE FUTURE?!" "THE KIND THAT BRINGS TERROR? THE KIND THAT BRINGS DEATH?" _**

Leon looked towards the dying people. He stared shocked. Reaching out towards them he stared at Marcy on the ground.

Reaching out towards him. Her hands were battered and burned. She yelled out for him. As Lotus walked behind her and fired into her body.

Leon yelled aloud struggling to run towards her. His eyes couldn't believe this. All this death. Leon was stuck in the center as he looked back hearing his name.

He stared shocked seeing Ashley Williams. Javik, Liara, Garrus, Tali, and Riah. Along with Martha walking beside her was Niuma.

Leon stared at them walking from crowds of cheering people. The humans. Cheering over the victory of destroying the very lives of **_"The Lotus"._**

**_"WHO ARE YOU?" "WHAT WILL YOU CHOSE TO DO?" "OVERCOME AND SEE THE FUTURE" " OR BECOME A AVENGING RAGE?"_**

The constant question continued coming through him. His mind was uneasy. He felt tired as he looked down towards the ground.

His eyes closed as tears dropped.

"I'm?! Human...Or Lotus?!"said Leon

Leon looked at his hands as the armor peeled off. He stared shocked seeing the skin peeling off and disappearing.

Seeing the white coated skin underneath his own. He felt urging pain rushing through himself. Closing his eyes.

Leon dropped to his knees. As his skin was peeling away his neck regained the solid white coloring. His left side of his face went white. His eye glowed blue.

He yelled aloud towards the falling Warships above him. The Alliance soldiers rushing into combat on the left.

The Lotus fighting on the other. Rushing towards the Allaince.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"yelled Leon aloud

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

**_One thing I'd like to point out is that. The Normandy is much larger in the Cargo/Armor Bay. So this scene entirely happens within that. _**

**_Both ships connected holding and withstanding the air suction. Allowing them to walk freely within the Cargo Bay where the shuttles are located. _**

Leon awoke sweating and struggling to breath. His eyes felt dizzy. His body felt cold. He looked around his room. Seeing the usual.

Leon was wearing his white sweater. His black T-shirt, and his blue jeans. Alarms sounded off. Leon looked towards the door.

As EDI's voice rushed towards him. Constant alarms went off sounding. Giving no time to get ready at all. Leon was still sleepy and tired.

"Leon! Get up! We need you!"she yelled

Leon rushed out of his bed. Running towards the doors. His room doors opened as then he stared out towards the hallway.

Seeing Geth shooting and hacking the systems. Leon looked back into his room.

"EDI?! What's going on?"asked Leon

"An EMP was fired through the Normandy Systems I was rebooted through the help of Jordan and the others"said EDI

"Go now!"yelled EDI

Leon rushed out and into the hallway. Shoving his right hand forward towards the boarded Geth he sent them flying back into the ground.

Leon ran right heading towards the elevator. Rushing into it. The doors closed. Leon looked up.

"EDI? How?"asked Leon

"Through the Mass Relay, somehow Kage was waiting for us on the other side knowing our location"said EDI

"A Tracker must have been placed onto Kaisha during our capture or before"said Leon

"Where's Martha? Niuma?"asked Leon

"Armory fighting off against the Geth and Kage himself"said EDI

"Shit!"yelled Leon

Leon looked towards the elevator doors. Thinking of wht to do in the condition he was in. The point of no armor or weapons besides his own.

"EDI?! What about Lucius?"asked Leon

"Kiasha has broken out, Lucius on the other hand is chasing after her"said EDI

"Good, we need his help"said Lucius

"Help? He won't help us Leon"said EDI

"He will help me as long as they're is a reason"said Leon

Doors opened as explosions bursted through with flames. Leon covered himself with his blue biotics as he ran through the flames.

Yelling and screaming of other Allaince workers went off. Martha was behind cover as she looked back.

"About fucking time!"yelled Martha as she looked at Leon rushing towards her

"What happened?!"yelled Leon looking over his cover and grabbing a dropped pistol

"Kage is what fucking happened! That son of a bitch made us hunt her down just to get to us quicker!"yelled Martha

Leon looked over his left shoulder. Seeing Marines getting hit by Geth penetrating weapons through cover. The cargo and shuttles were ruined.

Geth infantry continued rushing in. Leon noticed the connection between The Normandy and Kage's own Geth ship.

Leon jumped over cover along with Martha as they headed in.

"Come in-"said the voice of Niuma

"I repeat?!-"said Niuma as the voice was being scrambled

"What?! Fucking hell"yelled Martha

Leon fired his rounds of pistol ammo carefully hiding behind cover. Firing at the Geth's eye. Martha slashed through one with her omni Blade.

She looked towards Leon making a movement sign. Leon nodded and moved up first as Martha went around the other side of the cargo container.

As they did they heard a loud yell coming from the distance. Martha slashed through a Merc Quarian's helmet slamming him into the ground.

She grunted aloud looking forward towards the yell. Niuma was thrown into the ground. Martha stared shocked seeing her right arm severed off.

Kage slowly walked towards her.

"Martha! Get out of here! NOW!"yelled Niuma lying on the ground firing her pistol towards Kage

He stared towards Leon and Martha.

"Now,now,now, why? Your last words Specter should be the truth shouldn't it?!"said Kage

Martha fired her assault rifle towards him yelling in rage. Kage sighed seeing Martha rushing towards him.

"Get the fuck away from her!"yelled Martha firing all of the bullets in her clip

She tossed it into the ground and yelled unsheathing her dual omni blades. Rushing to protect her best friend. Swinging quickly towards Kage.

Yet he toyed with her seeing what she could do. Noticing her quick attacks. Along with her glowing eyes of rage.

Instantly backing up he grabbed her right arm and head butted her down into the ground. She looked towards him.

"Your nothing but mistaken child, both of you"said Kage looking at Martha, then towards Leon as he took aim with his pistol

"Stop!"yelled Leon staring at Kage angered

"Your both nothing without knowing what you really are...LOTUS"said Kage

Niuma looked towards Martha as she stared shocked. Martha didn't move at all. Hearing something strange towards her.

"NOOO!"yelled Niuma as she took aim firing towards Kage

Kage lifted her up into the air with his biotics and struggled. Leon's biotics held onto her. Kage looked towards Leon.

"No! I won't allow you to!"yelled Leon

"You still will protect them?...Even to fight with the ones responsible for our people"said Kage

(Lotus?!)thought Martha Leon was then tackled into the ground by Kaisha she rapidly punched him and grabbed is pistol

Kage looked at Martha and slammed Niuma into the ground in front of her. Kage walked slowly towards Martha. Flames burned around.


	21. WHERE I STAND

CHAPTER 21

WHERE I STAND

"Lotus.."said Martha

Niuma looked towards her. Bleeding out from her arm and mouth. Reaching out towards Martha. Kage looked down towards them.

"She has been lying to you since the very beginning Martha, never has she told you the truth"said Kage

Martha stared angered. Stared into her eyes. Staring with such hate. Niuma reached out towards her. Thinking of what to say.

"Martha...please! I'm sorry"yelled Niuma

"She killed your parents, along with the help of Ashley Williams"said Kage

Martha stared even more angered and yelled. Rushing to stand again. She grabbed her pistol and took aim. Crying towards Niuma.

Then took aim towards Kage. Thinking this was all bullshit.

"No! My parents died from a Geth invasion, I read the fucking reports! They're pictures! They're-they're?!"struggled to finish Martha

"All lies..no parents or family left alive Martha, nothing was spared"said Kage

Martha stood up and looked down at the ground. Her hair covered her face. Nuima closed her eyes.

"It's true...Martha I'm sorry"said Niuma

"Come with me if you want to know more about who you really are"said Kage

Martha walked away slowly. Leon rushed back up to his feet as he struggled to stand. His body was battered and hurt. Looking towards Martha and Niuma.

Kaisha walked away from him looking back. She headed towards Kage. Leon had a sprained left arm. His mouth was bleeding.

She took aim and fired into the skull of Niuma. Leon stared shocked. Couldn't believe what he just witnessed.

"MARTHA!"yelled Leon

She looked back towards him. Kage and Martha along with Kaisha walked away side by side. Kaisha pressed a button exploding half of the Cargo hold.

Leon was thrown back into the ground. A massive hull breach bursted as Cargo and bodies were hurled out into space. Leon heard nothing.

His body was tired. He felt the rushing winds picking him up. He couldn't do much. Hearing yelling and sounds. But nothing else as he dose off into his dream.

Into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_Change of view..._**

**_(Difference...Never knowing how...Struggle...Everything that had been bad now makes sense...)_**

"Wake up!"yelled a voice

Leon awoke startled. Racing up with sweat once again. Breathing hard and quick. He stared forward seeing Riah, Garrus, Tali and Lucius.

"Where?! Where's-"

"She's gone Leon, Martha has abandoned us"said Garrus

"Why weren't we told"Asked Leon looking towards Garrus and Tali

Lucius was standing with his arms crossed. Looking at Lucius and the so called allies of Leon. Riah looked back towards him.

He shrugged and made a small smile. Seeing her looking at him and holding her shotgun.

"Look Leon...Javik and all of us thought of it as a best way to deal with you and Martha"said Garrus

"Why do I look Human and how is it that I haven't been shown this since long ago?"asked Leon

"Out of Fear they hid this from you, low even for Admirals and Councilors"said Lucius

"Shut it"said Riah

Lucius stood firmly and stared at her. His smile faded as his stare glowed towards her. His hands opened. Riah walked towards him slowly.

"What do you plan on doing with that? Little Riah"asked Lucius

"Whatever I can to make you shut the fuck up"said Riah

"Riah enough"said Tali as she walked towards her

Guards walked into the room standing behind Lucius. He looked back seeing them. He smiled.

"Oh Admiral don't even try it"said Lucius

"I hope we don't begin to have a problem, but I will if I'm forced"said Tali

"Lucius, wait outside please"said Leon

"After saving you, you think you have the right to tell me what to do? Your a laugh"said Lucius

"Look...if you want Ashley or Liara can explain more to you Leon...I barely know much about it"said Garrus

Leon got off the medical bed and stood up. He grabbed ahold of a new sweater and walked passed them. Garrus looked at the ground scratching his head.

"Leon...will you be okay?"asked Tali

Leon stopped walking halfway. He stared at the ground. Thinking of what was left to say. Leon kept on walking out of the Medical room. Riah walked after him.

"What now?"asked Tali

"I don't know...I knew he would have to know someday but...not this way"said Garrus

Tali looked back towards him. Knowing the same thing.

* * *

**_Change of view..._**

Leon walked towards Lucius and the guards. They stared at him. Holding there weapons close. Lucius looked at Leon.

"I'll take him"said Leon as he stared at them seriously

"Sir? Are you sure?" they asked

"Yes"said Leon

Both walked on past the guards. Both walked through the crowds in the courtyard. The large courtyard within the Citadel 2. Hover cars flew over there heads.

"Interesting, braking the rules already Leon?"asked Lucius

"No, just repaying you for what you did"said Leon

"Why did you save me Lucius? Why didn't you just escape?"asked Leon

"There's more to you than be stubborn about what must be done than what mustn't"said Lucius

"Great, you have my thanks then I guess were even now"said Leon

"Leon wait!"yelled Riah

Riah ran after him as he stopped and breathed calmly again. Looking towards her. Lucius made a small remark. Lucius walked a little forward.

"Leon, I didn't know about this"said Riah

"I know you didn't"said Leon

"But where are you going?"asked Riah

"I'm going to see Ashley and her reason on this"said Leon

"I'm coming with you Leon, and no you can't push me away from this I want to know about this too"said Riah

Leon stared at her as she touched his right shoulder. Wanting to make him feel that he still has friends.

Either way that his difference has nothing to change there friendship.


	22. YOUR CHOICES

CHAPTER 22

OUR CHOICES

Martha looked at Kage as he stared at the large Galaxy map. The stolen data from the Normandy. Kage looked at the images and known associates.

Listings of other locations within the Specters. Kage looked back. Kage knew how to approach her. Martha was lost a lost child of his people.

Yet he was willing to change that very problem into something better. Something that would stir among the Councilor's.

"Your much Lotus and nothing of Human, your family wasn't killed by Geth at all"said Kage

"Who killed my parents"asked Martha

Kage looked towards her as he stood. His omni tool glowed as he shoved his hand towards her. Martha walked towards him. An instant video popped up.

Martha was shocked in seeing what she couldn't believe. What she didn't understand at most. Tears rolled down her eyes. Martha grunted and looked away.

"What would want"asked Kage

Martha looked down at the ground then towards Kage with angered eyes.

* * *

**_Change of view..._**

Leon along with Riah and Lucius entered into the office of Ashley Williams. Leon noticed her looking down at her desk. Her hair dangling. Blocking her eyes.

"Councilor Williams"asked Leon

"Leon..."she said

Riah and Lucius stood back staring at them with they're slow conversation. Leon walked forward. Wondering what will happen.

"Leon...it's true all of it"said Ashley

"What am I"he asked staring towards her worriedness

"Your an Engineered Lotus, the kind that is kept under wraps, the kind that was carefully watched by me and Javik along with everyone else"said Ashley

Leon walked slowly closer. Listening to what she had to say. Listening to the endless truth of what has been hidden. Lucius looked at Riah.

"No..."said Riah

"This is what happens when someone takes control over another that shouldn't be"said Lucius

"Why was I saved? Why didn't this reaction happen earlier when I was smaller?"asked Leon

"Liara has that information, but-"

"Councilor..."said Riah

"I have to know"said Leon

Ashley looked towards him. Seriously staring at him. Hoping he wasn't serious but she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Fine...here then"said Ashley handing him data through her omni tool

Leon looked down towards his right hand. Seeing his glowing.

"Thank you Councilor"said Leon

"I just hope you know what your getting into with this"said Ashley

"I would like to continue the manhunt for Kage Councilor"said Leon

"What?!"said Riah

Ashley looked towards him shocked at what she heard.

"No, I can't allow that I'm sorry Leon considering the circumstances-"

"Ashley he took my father and Martha left us, Niuma is dead I need to do this"said Leon looking towards her

"Her death is on me , I can't have yours on mine too"said Ashley

"You won't, I will bring back Javik, I need this and If I can help Martha"said Leon

"Martha..."said Ashley

Ashley looked downwards and thought to herself. Wondering what will she do in order to prevent anymore. But knowing that Kage must be stopped.

"Go then, but you wont have the Normandy she's too badly damaged from Kage's attack"said Ashley

"I will join him, we can go in mine"said Riah

Ashley looked towards her. Then noticed Lucius.

"Lucius..."said Ashley

Walking out of the room as he didn't care what she had to say about him. Lucius looked away as he smiled

Neither the less about his own record.

"Alright but take this then Leon"said Ashley

Leon noticed the "N7" promotion dog tags. He looked back towards Ashley as he held it in his hands. Tightly holding it in his grip.

"Go, and get Javik back along with Martha"said Ashley

Leon walked on. Heading out of the room, with Riah walking behind him.

"Riah"said Ashley

Riah stopped and turned around. Looking back.

"Thank you, and please take care of him"said Ashley

"I will"said Riah

* * *

**_Change of view..._**

The three walked side by side. In full combat armor. Lucius wearing his Collector armor. Riah ready by Leon's side.

Leon was wearing a fully armed body "N7" suit named "Black-Knight". Coated armor was hard plated. Shields fully reinforced.

His right shoulder had a long white cloth tied around it. His helmet had no visor. Yet a white long marking going down his left side of his helmet.

His armor color was black. His right shoulder bared the markings of the "N7" logo. Other Allaince soldiers looked towards them as Riah checked her omni tool.

"I'm telling you Leon, they won't let you return"said Lucius

"Still? Your really trying hard to convince me aren't you"said Leon looking back towards the other soldiers around them

"Always,they wont ever change"said Lucius

Riah walked up the lowered back door of her small Warship named "Phallus Noma " a quick moving stealth ship with the capabilities to fight back quickly.

Lucius looked at the ship. Thinking of what it resembled. Riah walked past her 2 Guards standing outside as they allowed her in.

Lucius walked after her as they stared at him and Lucius. Yet Lucius stopped and looked at them as he laughed.

"Really having Guards? What Nerve Riah"said Lucius chuckling


	23. ASCENDING SHADOWS

CHAPTER 23

ASCENDING SHADOWS

Holograms. More popped up around Liara as she searched and scanned thoroughly in sections. She sighed closing her eyes for a second.

Thinking of what else she hasn't done correctly. What she is doing wrong. What ever they tried and did didn't seem to work.

Liara heard the Info Drone behind her.

"Shadow Broker, A Quarian Ship is requesting permission to land"said The Info Drone

"I'll allow it, Oh and please walk them in they're family"said Liara

"Yes Shadow Broker"said The Info Drone

Liara looked down towards the ground. Hoping this was the right thing to do. Having read the report given to her by Ashley and Tali.

Nothing was going to be certain with the answer. Liara breathed in and out calmly. Knowing this day was bound to come.

* * *

**_Change of_**_ **View...**_

Lighting and rain. Covered the entire atmosphere of the planet's surface.

The cloaked Phallus Noma came out of it's cloaking and landed onto the landing platform.

Riah along with Lucius and Leon jumped down from the ship as it they made through the walkway.

The Info Drone waited outside of the base in front of the doorway. Lighting struck all around. Heavy rain poured everywhere around the Shadow Broker Ship.

"Interesting Allies you two have, to think the Shadow Broker? Out of all? Incredible"said Lucius

"What? Impressed Lucius?"asked Riah

"I'm just surprised by all the problems before, but now this, this chances much more of our efforts"said Lucius

The Info drone looked towards then with a greeting. The doors behind him opened as they walked into the hallway.

"Leon what will you do when you find out who you are"asked Riah

"I don't know-"

"Rebellions, catastrophe, running among his own people seriously Riah asking?"said Lucius behind them

Leon smiled and looked back towards him. Riah sighed looking towards her left.

"I take it you will do your part then Lucius"said Leon

"Your damn fucking right...I want Kaisha, Kage is optional other than that I want to speak to this Shadow Broker of yours"said Lucius

"I know you do and as long you keep your part will have done what we need to then"said Leon

"Then what will you do Lucius? Go back and continue mascaraing?"asked Riah

Lucius smiled as he clapped his hands in enjoyment behind them.

"You bet your ass I am, after Kaisha I will do what I can for my people, I'm assuming you will too now Leon?"asked Lucius

Leon thought of that one question. Knowing these where now his people what would he do? Now everything has been changed for him.

The Info drone stopped. Doors opened allowing them to enter into the open room. Liara stood with her back facing them.

Holograms of floating blue were around her. Circling her standing in a bented over position. She was typing quickly.

Working fast and trying to get what she needed. Lucius looked around the room. He was impressed by the distant monitors. By the distant information.

"Liara"said Riah

Liara stopped and turned around. She stared at the 3 of them.

"Well, Riah, Leon, you've grown and of course Lucius"she said

Lucius crossed his arms and stood with no desire to greet Liara at all. He nodded towards her.

"Shadow Broker..."he said

Leon walked forward. Liara noticed him removing his helmet. Holding it in his right hand. He looked towards her as both stood under the lights above them.

The glowing white lights. Slowly he stood walking through holograms. Wanting to know everything as he stopped.

"Liara...please"he said

"I'm sorry Leon but everything you want to know, might become a burden to you, everything of your past will shape who you become from this point"said Liara

Leon closed his eyes and looked down toward his left hand. Seeing the tied around dog tags of "Marcy(Ex-Fiance)", "Niuma". Looking back towards Liara.

"But what you want to know about and discover the truth about yourself is all over there"said Liara

Leon looked towards the left. Seeing an opened hallway. The lights were darkened. Liara looked towards him with red teary eyes. Leon walked over past her.

"But Leon...please understand...Javik wanted peace for you along for your people"said Liara she said as both looked towards each other

Lucius looked down. Away from this situation. Thinking what a complete waste of time. Yet needed and necessary.

"What will he find Liara?"asked Riah

"Pain, suffering, war, conflict"said Lucius Riah looked towards him hearing his words

"You know this quite well Lucius, I take it by first hand don't you?"she asked staring seriously at him

"So it's all true? Your people were "Warmongers" said Riah

"Yes we are, I'm sure your aware of what I came here for Liara"said Lucius staring towards her with his helmet glowing eyes

Liara closed her eyes and breathed in. Feeling as if she just witnessed something horrifying.

"Yes I know Lucius...I won't hand it over unless you help Leon and Riah stop Kage, then I will"said Liara

"Fine by me, it was bound to be one of these days I would have to run into him again"said Lucius

* * *

**_Change of view..._**

Info Drone lit the entire hallway as Leon walked into slowly. Seeing the long pipelines heading down one path. Heading straight.

**_(Dad? Why?)asked The child like voice of Leon towards Javik when he was 8 Years old_**

**_(Difference...within ideas and beliefs that's what shapes many people Leon everyone has something they hold onto)said Javik _**

He noticed the end of the hallway. A massive long open room. Many computers. Many scanners. Many flowing data on what Leon needed to know.

**_(People have different ways of seeing the Future and the past)said Javik as he showed Leon, EDEN PRIME's past and Future through videos_**

His eyes moved quickly. Glances he got first as he was able to tell about the constant flowing of data. Leon remembered his moments with his Father.

Even if both were different. Both had something closely related to each other. Even now.

The Info Drone turned around and looked towards Leon. The lights turned on around him. A long steel desk lifted up from the ground. A chair after it.

"This room is called " Future Past"said Info Drone

"Future Past ?"asked Leon

"Here you will find everything on the matter of Leon Mason, and The Lotus Species, even on what has happened over the past 30 Years in this cycle"it said

"Thank you"said Leon

Leon looked around as he scanned the table. His omni tooled. The table came glowing to life as it was coded with his DNA. Leon thought of this again.

Knowing his father was out there. His father needed him. Even if Javik was the one who looked out for him. He owed it to find Javik and bring him back.


	24. GREY OSIRIS

CHAPTER 24

GREY OSIRIS

"Liara anything on Kage so far?"asked Riah

"Yes, a few locations from his past places he has been it might lead us to where he is at now"said Liara

"I Have it"said Liara

Lucius walked closer noticing the massive hologram mapping of the galaxy. The large galaxy Map popped up from the floor. Showing a large grid.

"Near the home world of the Krogan..."said Lucius

"This could be bad but there on this planet named "Shen-Ma" right beside the Krogans home world"said Riah

Lucius looked towards his left seeing Leon walking out of the room. Walking out of the "Future Past room".

"What did you find Leon?"asked Lucius

"Nothing I didn't even start yet at all"said Leon walking towards them

Leon walked towards them seeing the galaxy map. Noticing the red markings of the last location they traced Javik to.

"That's where my father is then"said Leon

"Yes, but it will be heavily guarded for only 3 people"said Riah looking towards him

"No problem, I'll send work to the Councilor's once your there"said Liara

Lucius looked towards Leon wondering the reason why he didn't search through what he wanted to find out. Why he didn't discover his life.

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

**_(Everything was a lie)echoed the voice of Kage _**

Martha headed down the stairs. Walking slowly past other hired Mercs. They looked towards her. Some making judgment calls and laughs.

**_(Everything you were ever told about what happened was built)echoed his voice through her mind..._**

Martha sighed looking down towards the ground. Walking past others who didn't matter to her. She continued wearing her "N7" armor.

Yet she didn't regret what she did. She killed her best friend.

**_(Truth...Your people...our people are dying...were are endangered...you owe it to yourself and I will show you the way) continued Kage_**

Martha entered into the airlock and head out in a stolen Turian Ship named "Salmas".

**_(Honesty a fair weapon to use against the weak minded...they brought you towards this point) his voice continued..._**

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

The team left the Shadow Broker base heading towards there new destination. Riah was checking the coordinates on the galaxy map.

She alerted and kept her parents up to date on the situation. Lucius and Leon both sat down waiting in chairs. Chairs in a circle.

Formed as a meeting room. Both faced each other. Leon placed his hands together thinking of the situation.

"Why didn't you search for your answers Leon? You had the moment to finding out "asked Lucius

Leon opened his eyes and stared for a second towards Lucius. Wondering how to explain.

"First I want to save my Father and ask him face to face, learn his reasons of why he did what he did"said Leon sighing

"What brought you this way Lucius? If you don't mind me asking you"said Leon

"Wanting to invade my past? Well now Leon that will be something to tell, not now"said Lucius

"Seriously? What's your story?"asked Leon curiously

"My story isn't that well grand as much as yours being adopted being shown a life"said Lucius

"My life wasn't anything like that Leon it was much harder and the challenges I had to face"said Lucius

"I don't know what to say Lucius"said Leon

"My parents were killed in front of me, I was hunted down by the Allaince, brought towards the point where Turians took me to a refugee camp"said Lucius

"Since my escape I have been searching for those who have been responsible for those actions taken towards me Leon, Kaisha is one of them"said Lucius

"I'm sorry Lucius I didn't mean to force you"said Leon

Lucius looked away from him. Riah had heard everything about the life of Lucius and his struggled.

She looked slowly back towards them. The galaxy map scanned the planet.

"I never even met my parents at all besides Javik"said Leon

Silence was brought between them. Having these moments to connect between them.

"Lucius...if we can change what has happened for the better I will help you, I want you to know but in my own way"said Leon looking towards him

"Your way? Sparing the guilty and allowing them to continue living without any punishment? Believing they'll change after what they did?"asked Lucius

"No, but I understand what your saying Leon...it's out of the question I will kill Kaisha"said Lucius

"Nothing you say will change my mind on this"said Lucius

* * *

**_Change of view..._**

"Guys were near the drop zone now"said Riah as she walked past them

The three headed down towards the airlock with they're weapons. Lucius stood behind Leon on his left hand side as Riah on his right.

The Airlock door opened as they walked out aiming there weapons forward. Air was strong as it pushed against them. The area was torn and abandoned.

It was a broken system of Buildings. Each one with connections of large cables towards the next one. Each one was ruined in its own way.

Some caved in others blown to smitherings. The ground was dirty and filled with chunks of rubble. Nothing of life was seen at all.

Shuttles and crashed Allaince Ships were around at the center.

"What the fuck? You sure this is right?"asked Lucius looking towards the sky

"Maybe it's underground, bu this is the location"said Riah

Leon walked forward seeing the entire ground. Seeing the large ruins of broken buildings. The clouded skies. No sunlight at all.

Old broken buildings barely stood. Leon walked slowly holding his Lancer by his right hand side. Thinking. Yet remembering the sounds of screaming.

Sounds of yelling and fires. He stopped. Finding it hard to breath. He looked towards the ground. His air left quickly his lungs too in air fast.

"Leon?"asked Riah

Lucius knew what was going on. Noticing how weak minded and slowly developed was Leon.

Noticing Leon struggling to understand how to separate his memories.

"Riah let him be"said Lucius walking slowly forward looking down towards Leon

Riah looked back to see Lucius. Reaching out towards Leon's left shoulder. Trying to support him.

"Leon's memories have been suppressed and pushed back for far too long"said Lucius

"He knows this"said Lucius

"Help him"said Riah


	25. SILENT BORROW

CHAPTER 25

SILENT BORROW

"NO!"yelled a voice

Gunfire was heard through Leon's mind

His hands gripped tighter and tighter. He was on his knees grunting. Riah rushed towards him and kneed down beside him.

"Leon?! Concentrate!"she yelled

Lucius walked around them and laughed aloud. Thinking this was childish play. He started forward and noticed the massive mechanical Geth tower.

Lighting struck it as the clouds gained more darkness within them. Lucius looked back towards Riah and Leon.

"Hurry it up Leon, we have company"said Lucius

Riah looked towards him and helped Leon stand up again.

"He needs your help Lucius! Now!"she yelled

Lucius rushed towards Leon and touched his right right shoulder. Instantly Leon's eyes opened up again breathing hard. Looking ahead.

"You must control these attacks Leon...Dare you not to put us in a bad situation or I will kill you"said Lucius staring into his eyes

"Noted...Thanks Lucius"said Leon

The three moved into the ruined building on the right hand side and hid behind broken walls.

A shuttle flew passed them. Such wind pressure was pushed by them. Lights glowed below. Lucius was standing as Riah and Leon both covered down.

"Scouts...they know already"said Riah noticing the scanning colors ahead of them

"Waste of time"said Lucius

Leon closed his eyes and opened them again quickly. Looking down towards the ground. Letting his Lancer go he stared towards his right hand.

Seeing glowing markings of the "Lotus" in white colors through his suit. His muscles showed. He rapidly blinked again. Lucius looked outside.

"Leon step by step, focus and hone in on your senses"said Lucius

Leon closed his eyes and focused hard onto one thing. Instantly the pain went away. Leon looked towards Lucius.

Riah tapped Leon signalling to move on around the building towards the second floor above them.

Geth soldiers dropped down into the ground. Moving with high powered rifles and went on searching the area. Scanners of blue lights showed around.

Geth soldiers looked towards the buildings scanning for any heat signatures. Lucius gripped his SMG. His left hand was glowing red with biotics.

The Geth's scans showed the covered Lotus body of Lucius.

"...geth"whispered Lucius

Up above the Shuttle moved forward around. Scanning other buildings.

Riah and Leon fired from up above down towards them. Firing there weapons into there bodies. Lucius shoved his hand forward.

Pushing them into the air and smashing into the ground. The shuttle came rushing back firing its turrets towards him.

Lucius's body glowed red protecting him bullets bounced off. Leon shoved his hand forward causing the back engines to burst. His body glowed blue.

The Geth shuttle flew out of control and smashed into the left building. Lucius looked towards Leon and Riah nodding.

"Let's get a move on"said Riah

"It's just up ahead the base by the readings on the scanners"said EDI's voice through they're Omni tools

Lighting struck a massive Geth Tower. The large Geth tower looked like a giant spike. The three headed walking down the broken street.

The three walked towards the end of the broken hill side. Leon's helmet scanned the area. Showed in magnification "x5".

Giving him a good sight of the base.

Much dirt and piles of broken mechanical parts were scattered all around. The giant tower was built around a massive opened base.

Geth soldiers were stationed at various points. The three stood on broken concrete. Broken worn out cables sparked behind them.

Leon stood on top of a chunk of broken shuttle parts. Riah looked back seeing the many scattered parts.

Lucius walked passed her as she bended down and scanning parts.

"Doesn't look anything good"said Leon

"Simple Leon, Riah has her shotgun and sniper you and me can move up"said Lucius

"What's your catch Lucius?"asked Leon looking back towards him

"Kaisha's in there and I will have my revenge Leon whether you want it or not"said Lucius

Leon looked back towards him. Staring seriously at him.

"Killing her won't bring you peace at all, my friend"said Leon

"Friend? Ha...remember why I'm involved Friend"said Lucius

Riah looked towards Lucius after hearing those words of pain. The sight of knowing this was the kind of person who will become a menace in the future.

"You really think that...Lucius she must go back to the Citadel alive"said Riah

"Don't Riah, don't you dare"said Lucius

"Were just trying to-"

"No! I know what both of you want...I don't care about what you 2 want, this is mine and I will have it"said Lucius

"You stopped me before Leon and that won't happen again"said Lucius staring towards him

Leon looked down towards the ground. Thinking about what Lucius's goal was. Punishing those who were responsible for his life.

"Let's go and get this over with"said Lucius walking down the small rocky hill

Riah walked towards Leon as he stared at Lucius moving on ahead. She touched his shoulder.

"I know your trying to get through to him Leon but...some people aren't changeable"said Riah

"I don't think so Riah I believe that he can change, I just gotta help him"said Leon

Riah held her sniper rifle. Leon walked down the rocky hill sliding little by little and down into the ground.

"Be careful Leon"said Riah

"You too"said Leon

Leon and Lucius walked side by side. Heading towards the large electrical bounded spikes. Large metal spikes built into the ground.

Leon noticed ahead of them was the control panel to enter. Riah stayed on the hill side taking aim. Her cloaking came alive as she was covered.

Through her scope she silently took out one Geth after another. Her scope scanned through Geth signatures. Showing there positions.

Leon rushed towards the main panel as he swiped his hand left. Shutting down the security.

"Leon can I ask you?"asked Riah

"Yes? What happened?"he said

Leon moved up slowly into the compound. Lucius moved on the opposite side of Leon heading left as Leon covered the right hand side.

"What happened to you during the war before this"she asked

"I lost many comrades, and Marcy she died too"said Leon

"I'll tell you all about it if you'd like later"said Leon

"I'll hold you to that then Leon"said Riah smiling


	26. RADICAL MACHINES

CHAPTER 26

RADICAL MACHINES

"You...have no idea...why do you Hugo?"asked Javik breathing hard

Hugo looked down towards his feet. Seeing the cold steel floor floating high above the ground. About 255 Feet in the air. Closing his eyes he looked up.

"I chose this Javik, and I will get my machine back from them even if it takes another 4 Years"said Hugo looking towards Javik

Javik was weaker than ever. His battered body was in a bad condition. His right eye was closed. His left eyebrow was dripping blood.

"He will kill you at some point when your business has been fulfilled"said Javik

"You may see it as a death Javik but you of all people should see it being more than death"said Hugo lifting his right hand with a glowing orb of energy

Hugo walked passed Javik and didn't stop walking. Heading towards the main exit behind Javik he stopped for a second.

"I see it as a beautiful escape from this life towards the next one, a ticket, a beautiful end"said Hugo

Javik looked up towards the ceiling.

"Leon...I'm sorry for all the pain"said Javik silently looking down towards the ground helplessly

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

Geth troopers dropped heavily into the ground. They're red glowing eyes died as Lucius and Leon moved into the hardened compound of Kage's base.

The hallway was filled with ammo crates. Filled with supplies. Weapons. Stolen goods of armor and more equipment.

Lucius looked towards one of the hard steel boxes. Recognizing the logo. The markings of the old company named "Dayma". Lucius lightly touched the surface.

Leon scouted on ahead passed him. Looking to see if any intruders came about. Yet nothing. Steam of solid white air sounded off. The lights were brightly lit.

Glowing white lights. Leon looked towards Lucius.

"What is it?"asked Leon

"This is the company that took me in...then I left that hell hole"said Lucius

Leon stared at him. Wondering about what has happened over the past 30 Years since Jane Shepard's sacrifice.

"Lucius we can change things now...for what needs to be done"said Leon

Lucius looked up towards the glass. The glass window in front of him showed the docking bay.

"How do you plan on doing this Leon? You barely know anything about what has happened over the past 3 Decades...you expect them to listen"said Lucius

"It's the only way...by showing faith and trust we can achieve what others couldn't Lucius...I want to save our people"said Leon

Lucius closed his eyes and walked right passed Leon. Grunting aloud with filled doubt about what he said.

"It's not that I don't trust you Leon, your a Lotus and along those lines we don't get second chances...not like before"said Lucius

Leon and Lucius walked aiming there weapons at the ready. Leon looked right as Lucius left. Moving in a single file.

"People can change Lucius not all are bad we can still have a future"said Leon

"Future...it's so easy for you to say when you haven't even seen horror...chaos"said Lucius

"I have been in war Lucius don't forget that"said Leon

Geth soldiers scanned the supplies. Moving weapons towards the shuttles. Mercs laughed side by side. Looking towards the robotic geth.

Noticing them not caring or saying a thing. The Merc group was of 5 people. Having there lunch break. The Krogan Lieutenant laughed beside his quarian merc.

"No, I doubt it"said The Krogan Lieutenant

"Come on...The boss wont say it but I'm getting the feeling where being set up apart from this guard duty shit"said The Quarian Merc relaxing on the side of the shuttle

"Shut it"said another Merc beside him

"What? Sensitive about the truth since-"

Doors at the far distance across bursted open. Geth soldiers were slammed into them as they flew towards them. Alarms went off.

Leon aimed his Lancer firing straight towards the Mercs. Leon slammed and hurled Geth synthetics into the ground with his biotics.

Geth flew hard into Mercs as they struggled to grab there weapons. The Krogan Lieutenant charged angered as he yelled rushing towards Leon.

Yet as he did Leon didn't panic. He shoved his left hand forward sending the Krogan flying back into the inside of the shuttle. His Merc allies rushed taking aim.

Firing there Avenger Assault rifles towards Leon. Lucius yelled as he lifted a shuttle as it came down firing towards him.

Throwing it towards the Mercs as they jumped out of the direction. Yelling as the shuttle crashed and exploded.

Leon lowered his Lancer and looked towards Lucius. The Mercs were unconscious. Lying on the ground as wiring sparked behind them.

Bits of flames burned on the ground. Alarms stopped sounding off. Riah entered into the ruined docking bay.

"What took you Riah? Trouble with the doors?"asked Lucius sarcastically

"No, I called for back up they'll be here for Kage soon"said Riah

Lucius reloaded his SMG. His back was facing Riah. Leon looked towards her smiling. Knowing this was good. Nothing too much so far.

"Back up? Allaince I take it"said Lucius

"Both Lucius...Allaince and Turian, they can help us in this situation and you know it"said Riah

"Sure thing..."said Lucius with an angered mind as he walked towards the blown hole in the wall

Through the broken path. Lucius took point forward. Leon and Riah followed behind him. Beeping went off inside Leon's helmet.

Showing the signal from his father's location.

"Anything on Kage?"asked Riah

"Nothing so far, unless he wanted us to find this place"said Leon

Doors opened. Static electricity of white and blue bursted out into the ground. The three entered into the room. Large scrambled monitors showed.

Riah rushed passed them and began hacking into the network.

"I'll find him quicker this way you guys head down towards the lower level"said Riah

"Find Kaisha while your at it too"said Lucius

Riah's omni tool glowed alive. The keyboard glowed alive as she scanned the table. Images of the facility popped up in front of her.

She looked up seeing the images and scrambled units of Advanced Geth.

She began hacking some units along there way as they were directed other directions.

"Got it! He's at the lower floor named "Reterk"said Riah

Leon and Lucius walked out heading towards the right hand side. Both entered into the elevator.

"Lucius, Kaisha is at the floor before Reterk, she is within the med labs...that's all I could gather but-"

"Thanks Riah that's more than enough"said Lucius grabbing ahold of his dual SMG's

"Lucius-"

"Leon...don't I have been searching for her for some time now and I will not allow you to stop me this time, not this time"said Lucius looking towards Leon

Leon didn't know what to say now. Thinking of what he could say was just nothing. Elevator came towards his stop.

Lucius walked out and stopped. Looking back towards Leon for a second.

"Good luck against Kage...I'll be there in a while to help out Leon"said Lucius as he stood facing towards his lower right

"Thanks...be careful Lucius she's a tricky one"said Leon


	27. THE DARKNESS

_**"I hope that so far this story has been great for many of you"**  
_

_**"I'm trying to make this as enjoyable as I can"**_

_**"Thanks and Enjoy!"**_

_**- Legendary Icon**_

* * *

CHAPTER 27

THE DARKNESS

Breathing went on. The sound of his rapid beating heart went. Moving quicker. His hands gripped his White Allaince Lancer tightly.

Elevator stopped at its destination. As they opened. Geth troopers dropped into the ground.

Leon moved up taking aim as his helmet showed enemy signatures.

His body armor glowed blue because of his biotics. His screen showed large grids across the ground and walls.

Plasma weapons fired penetrating through the steel walls. Geth's soldiers ran down the left and right sides.

Leon fired left quickly and ducked avoiding the incoming gunfire from behind him.

Leon turned around quickly causing a singularity to pull 2 Geth infiltrators into its turning sphere. Leon rushed onward.

Thinking about what situation was his father in. Finally being able to get to him. Finally being able to save him.

Leon ran through the hallway as Riah hacked the steel security doors ahead of him. Allowing him access towards the end.

Leon smashed through the hard glass free falling down to another level. Leon landed hard as his body was covered with Blue biotics.

His right hand held his white Lancer. Looking forward he noticed the ground floor platform large. Yet nobody was around.

Large roundish elevator platform. Made for large shuttles bringing in cargo or inmates. Even large amounts of spare parts.

Lights glowed all around him. Leon stood up.

"Leon!?-L-L"said Riah as static broke the frequency

Leon didn't say anything as he heard foot steps walking towards him from the distance ahead of him. Kage walked out forward slowly.

His body was covered with hardened steel "Black Lotus Armor". Yet he wore no helmet. Simply staring at Leon with no fear.

Leon held his Lancer by his right hand side.

"I must say Leon...you have improved over the past few days"said Kage slowly stopping and staring at him with curiosity

Leon looked towards him without any fear. Yet he knew he had to find his father. Beeping went off as Leon looked up towards the high ceiling.

Noticing Javik looking downwards to him. Kage sighed. Thinking what has been wasted on this child.

Not knowing what he is completely and how he could change things.

"NOOO! LEON! GET OUT OF HERE!"yelled Javik from up above

Leon took aim firing his Lancer forward. Kage rushed straight into the fight. His body took the hits head on. Leon rushed forward.

Knowing this was the only way to save his father. Kage slammed his right leg into the ground.

Causing a large Biotic pulse to slam against Leon's bubble biotic shield. Leon grunted aloud. His scans showed the high level of Biotic energy coming from Kage.

Leon was pushed back. Yet he wasn't going to give up at all. Leon looked towards Kage as he was punched with a right. Kage kneed him in his stomach.

Kage quickly disarmed him and tossed aside his weapon.

Leon quickly reacted as he punched and head butted Kage with full on Biotics sending him flying back into the ground 10 feet away from him.

Kage wasted no time. Quickly rushing back up to his feet.

"Nicely done, you fight with all your strength I'm impressed"said Kage as both went off towards each other again

Leon yelled as he blocked the first left hook. Second elbowed Kage into his head. Kage took the hits without any hesitation. Testing the full strength of Leon.

Javik noticed this from a distance. Knowing fully what was going on. Struggling in his shackles. He tried moving again and again. Grunting aloud.

His body was weak. Yet his locks opened as he fell into the ground face first. He yelled aloud. His right ribs were in such great pain.

Barely healing little by little. Riah rushed towards him. Helping Javik stand up. He gasped for air. She held him up grabbing his left hand over her shoulders.

"Riah?!...Wh-Where's?!"said Javik struggling

"Where here Javik, they're coming"she said

"Wait! I need to help-"

His body was in pain as Kage kicked him into the ground. Leon grunted aloud. Struggling to stand back up again. Kage rushed towards him.

Trying to kick Leon into the ground. Leon blocked the kick with his biotics and tried lifting Kage yet it didn't work. Kage's biotics broke through Leon's.

In that moment Kage right punched Leon into the ground. Leon's helmet's glass cracked. Dropping him into the ground.

Hard as Leon's breath was getting slower and heavier. Kage looked down towards Leon.

"You fight for a weak cause Leon...this is what kills people...when they can't see what needs to be left behind and what should be used as real strength"

Leon stood back up again. Looking towards Kage as he yelled in anger.

"I fight for a future with no pain!"yelled Leon punching Kage head on

Kage moved back little. Blocking the attacks. Leon's biotics slammed heavily into his body armor. Leon kicked Kage's chest. Kage moved back breathing heavy.

Noticing his chance as he charged his body fully with biotics and slammed hard into Leon. While his biotics took most of the damage.

Leon was only pushed back a bit. He breathed heavy still. Both looked towards each other.

"I fight for them Kage! I will save my father! I will take you back to the council!"yelled Leon

"No, I won't Leon either I make my stand now...or our people fall...I am a warrior breaded to follow, to protect my people I won't submit"said Kage

"You doom them with this, nothing good will come out of it! You'll end up just killing the thousand that barely exist now!"yelled Leon

Kage's hands gripped tighter as he heard these words from Leon. Coming from a young Lotus who hasn't seen what became of his kind.

"You know nothing...you'll never understand...maybe someday you will bare this terrible burden of hatred"said Kage


	28. FATE OF TWO MINDS

**_"Let me know what you think of the Character named "Lucius"_**

**_"So far what about "Leon"? Hahaha I wonder what you guys think"_**

**_"Enjoy!"_**

* * *

CHAPTER 28

FATE OF TWO MINDS

The laboratory was large. Its left and right sides had large glass like watery tubes. Holding bodies of various people. 5 Tubes on both sides. 10 in total.

Kaisha heard the alarms sounding behind her. Geth rushed towards her asking what to do.

Data and DNA status information was on holograms on walls and monitors. The room was built for testing and recovering. Kaisha knew she needed this badly.

Steam and loud sparks of sounding steam went off. Guards headed towards the steel broken doors. Aiming towards the continuous banging that went on.

Kaisha was hacking into the terminal systems and gathering what they could. Gathering all the information she needed. Knowing this might be her end.

"Make sure-"

An explosion blew sending chunks of broken sharp metal through the 15 Advanced Geth around her. She jumped face first into the ground.

Landing hard as smoke and alarms went off. Sounding loudly enough for the whole base to go. Kaisha looked up seeing a glowing red aurora around a body.

Lucius walked over the cold dead synthetic corpses of the Geth. Walking towards her as he fired his SMG's into there skulls.

He looked down upon Kaisha looking towards her as he kicked her face. Making her roll on her back. Grunting aloud.

"What a gentle side of yours Lucius"she said spitting out blood

"Leon won't save you this time, Kaisha"said Lucius putting one SMG on his right leg and grabbing her by the neck

Lifting her up to eye level. She grunted struggling to hold her breath. He stared into her eyes as they glowed red. His biotics moved around his body brightly.

"Killing Me! Won't save your friend!"yelled Kaisha

"I don't have any friends because of you!"yelled Lucius

"What!? Me?! You chose this Lucius! Your path moved you!Y-yy You to this point! I took your parents yes! My squad was ordered to!"she yelled

"Leon will die! If you kill me and not Kage!"she yelled

Lucius tightened his grip as he stared angered even more. She lost breath quicker as he tightened and watched her rapidly losing strength.

Losing her will to live. Pure joy of her life slipping through his grasp was a great feeling. Such a feeling that he never thought he would end up achieving.

"You should have let me be!"he yelled as her neck cracked aloud sounding as the strength of his biotics smashed throughout the entire laboratory

The ground under him cracked and the walls around him shook. He tossed her body into the ground. The glass tubes shattered. Glass flew across the ground.

"You made me this way Kaisha...I intend to stay nothing will change my mind"said Lucius

Sounds of yelling and battle was heard. Lucius looked forward seeing the glass window cracked.

Seeing Javik being helped down the small portable elevator at the distance. Riah was hacking the controls as they made there way down.

Lucius walked slowly forward. Thinking of what Kaisha had told him about Leon. Lucius ran forward a he yelled aloud.

His body glowed red. Smashing through the broken glass and falling. Lucius aimed his dual SMG. Firing downwards towards Kage.

His thermal bullets slammed heavily into Kage's shoulders. Kage tossed Leon across the floor. Looking up. Lucius fired everything as he landed onto Kage.

He dropped his SMG's as he blocked the punches of Kage. Leon tackled Kage from behind as Lucius punched and punched.

Kage yelled aloud sending both flying in different directions. Lucius dropped and rolled back up to his feet.

"Lucius...Helping the broken minded...this is nothing like you at all"said Kage as he spitted out blood onto the floor, his hands cracked tightly

"Weak minded? You killed my family, everything that was my life...I have nothing now...at least with you, your just a bonus"said Lucius

"Bonus..."Mursha-yu"(Lotus Language meaning "Wasted mind of a warrior" **_(My own made up way of making a language)_**

"Kalshen-dusa" **_(Basically I'll call this one meaning "Upcoming death")said Lucius_**

Lucius stomped his left foot down. Leon stood up again removing his cracked helmet. Tossing it aside into the ground.

The glass visor cracked even more as it sounded off. Leon raised his arms. His biotic energy glowed as Riah and Javik stopped behind them. Seeing the three.

Javik stared at what they were doing. Noticing Leon taking this point head on with no fear. Seeing a grown man making his own choices.

Breathing in and out. Slowly then rapidly. Lucius rushed forward with such Biotic force towards Kage as both collided. Both collided into locking hands.

Leon used biotic charge tackling Kage from behind. Kage stumbled as Lucius stomped him down.

Kage dropped to one knee and slammed his right fist into the ground first. Causing a biotic shock wave around him.

Leon and Lucius struggled to push back with they're own force. Kage shoved both hands towards them. Struggling to hold them back.

Kage was being pushed towards his limits as Lucius struggled walking forward as he extended his right hand towards Kage gaining grip.

He tightened his grip. Holding Kage. Leon yelled breaking free from Kage's struggle. Leon yelled moving forward.

Shoving his left hand straight towards Kage. Both men lifted Kage up into the air and slammed him into the ground head first.

Hearing a loud cracking bone sound. Kage lied facing downwards. Lucius stood breathing aloud. Leon stared slowly at Kage. Seeing his body not moving at all.

"Leon!"yelled Riah

Leon looked towards her and Javik as he walked towards them. Javik stared at him proudly. Lucius breathed calmly taking in the moment.

Thinking of what he must do now. What he needs to do.


	29. JOURNEY BEGINS

CHAPTER 29

JOURNEY BEGINS

Winds blew through the rebuilding of the broken chunks of what used to be a home. Tree's that were surrounding the once beautiful valley were gone.

The purity of destruction that was made. Given a purpose on this land. The distant ship landed as the doors opened. Riah walked out and into the dirt like soil.

She looked towards the worn out land. Seeing what she once knew now gone completely. Wondering if it could ever be what it once was again.

Ahead of her was another. Walking with such pace. No rush at all. Leon slowly walked towards the broken wreckage.

Riah followed behind as she noticed Javik scrambling through what remained inside of the broken home.

He looked back seeing Riah arriving here. On Eden Prime.

Leon bended down on one knee. Touching broken chunks of technology wires. Broken chunks of concrete he stepped over.

His eyes looked at the small childish toy he once had as a child. He broke a small smile out. His grin was wide.

"Leon, I'm sorry for what happened to your home"said Riah as she stood behind him

Leon looked up seeing the great blue sky. Seeing other shuttles and ships heading into the city. Riah looked at the massive blown apart wreckage.

"Any home can be rebuilt...just matters how and where"said Leon as he stood back up tossing the toy into the burned rubble again

He stood up looking back towards her as both walked on slowly. Riah held his right hand. Leon looked down smiling.

"Have you given any thought into what Ashley told you?"she asked

"I have thought of it over, and I keep wondering about one thing Riah"said Leon smiling towards her

Riah looked towards the edge of the valley staring at the newly rebuilt buildings. Both stared down towards the shuttles.

Towards the flying cars. All living there own down below.

"What is it Leon?"she asked looking back towards him

"If you wouldn't mind joining me"asked Leon as both stared towards each other

Riah smiled as she removed her gas mask and both kissed each other. Both smiling.

"Seriously? Your asking me that? Asking something so obvious?"she said smiling

"I need to ask in case your busy or something...I'm going to need your help"said Leon

Leon looked towards her as she looked down at there holding hands. She smiled as he spoke to her truthfully. She stared at his scard hands.

"I will always be there to help you Leon, no matter what and yes I will"she said embracing him

Leon closed his eyes smiling as they both hugged.

Javik walked towards them happy seeing the two making something. A sight of love for one another.

"Riah, Leon"he said stopping behind them

"I'll meet you at the Citadel when your ready Leon"she said

Both stopped and looked towards him. Riah walked away from them as they had there moment of conversation.

"Dad...I thought it over and I-" Javik smiled and looked towards the city

"No need son, I understand why you want this...don't allow anything to change who you are from this point"said Javik as he handed something to Leon

Leon looked towards it seeing. The object was small.

The object was a battered box holding an old symbol of the "Lotus" symbol code named**_ "Byakuren"(Japanese word for "White Lotus")..._**

He nodded seeing this. Knowing nothing was going to stop him from looking into his unknown past. What his own life was like before. No more secrets.

"Dad...thanks"said Leon as he and his father shared the moment staring towards the sky

"Don't think for a second your not going to buy me another house before leaving"said Javik

Leon laughed surprised as he stared at Javik shocked at what he had just told him.

"What? I didn't even get the last paycheck from my military service"said Leon laughing

Leon heard him. Knowing his father wanted what was best for him. Knowing this was something that can end up badly or good for him.

* * *

**_Change of view..._**

The citadel 2 was busy as usual. People wondering about happily living there lives without worries. Without any hesitation.

Leon walked through the security stations. Others looked towards him. Noticing the "N7" marked on his right arm. The colors. The Logo.

Guards allowed him simple access without any questions. Yet Leon wondered about his friend.

Wondered what will Lucius do now, especially with what was promised. Even so Leon didn't want to go through with what Ashley had told him.

**_(What happened? Kage is dead? Are you sure of it?")remembered the words Ashley asked Leon about during there meeting_**

Knowing they were left with purpose. People laughed. Turians, Quarians, Salarians, Advanced Geth, Krogans, Asari, Humans...everything known to all.

**_(Death was instant...Kage is confirmed dead, along with Kaisha)remembered Leon saying aloud_**

Among them in between the crowd of wondering people. A lonesome individual covered with tattered clothing. Covered with broken open wounds.

_**(What about Lucius? Where is he)asked Ashley her voice echoed through his mind**_

Looked towards the many happy people. Knowing there wanting to buy gifts and such goods. His pale white skin was shown. His face was covered.

**_(Lucius escaped...he's gone...I don't Know where he went)said Leon with a sigh as he remembered_**

Looking at the back of Leon. He smiled. Leon stopped and looked back. Gaining the feeling he was being watched by someone.

_**(Knowing Lucius is out there makes no easy thing to say Leon...He is no ally, he cannot be trusted at all..)said Ashley **_

Yet he sensed the biotic signature he knew. While looking back. He noticed the only covered figure in the crowd.

**_(What am I supposed to do...kill Lucius? or bring him in?)asked Leon wondering that question_**

Leon was wearing his "Black armored Knight" re-named as "LOTUS N-7". He wore no visor. His white cloth barely flapped. Yet he smiled staring at his friend.

**_(Either way...if you won't then will just have someone else do it Leon...I'm sorry as much as I trust you I can't afford to take the chance of another threat making a menace through this galaxy...not ever again...)said Ashley's words echoing through his mind.._**

The cloaked figure turned around as Leon gained a slight look at the face. Noticing Lucius as he was walking away in rags and riches of his own.

Leon walked away from him walking passed other Guards and security. Lucius walked away. His smile was still there.

Having parted ways made him gain trust. He had gained a friend in a strange way. Lucius went the opposite direction heading to his next known target.

Both men walking different paths...

* * *

**_Change of view... At this point of the story I'm listening to the song named "Normandy Reborn" from the Mass Effect 2 soundtrack_**

Riah stood waiting with her arms crossed. Staring at the massive glass window. Seeing the fixed ship.

Silence took over the empty corridor as she was making this choice. The choice to leave behind what she trusted most. What she carried on her shoulders.

Her parents knew what this was.

Leon walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled. Holding his hands around her waist.

"What took you so long?"she asked

"I had some thinking to do"said Leon

"You over think way too much...did you do that with us?"she asked

"Riah...Well if you want to know yeah a bit but in a way-"

Riah laughed and pushed him back a bit. Looking towards the Normandy.

"She's finally finished"said Leon

"Just think this was the same ship, the same model that fought the reapers along with Jane Shepard...All those years ago"said Riah

Leon looked at the Normandy then towards Riah. Thinking if this was the right choice he made. The right path. But he stopped.

"Lieutenant Mason"said a female voice from behind Leon turned around noticing a female Turian waiting behind them

The female Turian along with there new scientist officer were standing by.

"Yes I'm Chief Scientist and Medical officer Alden Roysh"said The Thin Salarian

Alden wore light body armor with small shoulder pads. His chest armor had a medical and scientist symbol on its left side. A family symbol.

His armor colors were white and golden. He smiled at Riah and Leon.

"I'm Sergeant Hera Talagaria"said the female Turian

"Pleasure"said Leon

"I understand we have to go towards Mars for the status on what remains of the weapon?"asked Alden excited

"Let's get going then"said Leon was the 4 walked on as one

The Normandy came alive as the team left for there new mission. Heading towards there next Journey...

* * *

**_"I Hope many of you loyal readers enjoyed this first story"_**

**_"I will begin writing the Sequel...Hope all of you continue reading on with what happens with Leon and his allies now"_**

**_"I hope these characters were interesting to begin with"_**

**_"Hahaha I loved making this so far...I hope to get more reviews on this"_**

**_"Thanks again...This really means a lot to me and I think I will add-on short adventures before the Sequel or maybe make it with the sequel"_**

**_"I'm still not sure...I gotta see how this takes me"_**

**_:) Keep on reading and creating!_**

**_-Legendary Icon _**

* * *

**_EDGE OF DARKNESS_**


End file.
